Blessed
by TheNarnianWriter
Summary: AU. The pevensies didn't leave Narnia and are rulling alongside Caspian. the royals' life changes after a young woman from earth finds herself in Narnia. Follow our favorite characters in a new adventure filled with romance, drama, action and comedy. EdmundxOC. LucyxCaspian
1. PROLOGUE

**hey guys. it's my first story, this prologue is only a presentation . Events will begin in next chapter.**

**Enjoy reading and please support my work by reviewing. Thank you :)**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

War was lived in Narnia, no one hoped for a savior. The kings and queens of old and king Caspian the tenth lived in a dilemma. Calormen was attacking but very cowardly, they burned small villages and killed innocent people. The narnian army managed to ambush them during one of their assaults. Queen Lucy the Valliant looked every bit the warrior in her armor and daggers in hand. King Edmund the Just, with his two swords, slashed and killed every Calormene soldier that stood his way with great ease, but that was to be expected from the best swordsman Narnia has ever known. The enemy fell back; they ran like scared kittens, but for how long?

The news were brought to Cair Paravel where high king peter was pacing back and forth; anxiousness written in every feature of his face.

The gentle queen, tired of her brother's behavior, tried to reason with him:

"Pete, sit down, you're making me dizzy!"

"Su, how can I sit when my youngest siblings are at war, why didn't I go with them?"

"Don't worry; Caspian is also there, he'll do his best to protect them even though you know they don't need it. And we had to stay in case Cair Paravel was attacked"

"That's what I don't understand, how can their army be so large?"

"I think it's not just Calormen; some telmarine troops were with them too, there are those who still hate narnians you know"

"But why?!"

Another familiar voice answered this time.

"Because we cut down the slave trading in the Lone Islands; remember that voyage abroad the Dawn Treader three years ago? That was then"

"Ed!" Peter exclaimed while hugging his brother, relief in his tone.

"No more cuddling brother." Mumbled Edmund without trying to hide his annoyance.

Just then Susan squeezed him in such an embrace that he wished he never let go of Peter.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"By the lion's mane Susan, stop your mothering!"

"I have every right to be worried for my siblings, speaking of which, where's Lu-"she didn't get to finish her sentence as the Valliant queen burst through the doors a grin on her face:

"Peter, Susan, I missed you!" she cried while kissing both of their cheeks.

"Lucy!" another voice came from behind her. She turned around just to see Caspian panting.

"Oh Caspian, sorry"

"Come on Lu, you have an injured leg, how can you run so fast?" he breathed.

"It's just a scratch" just then she screamed when Peter put little pressure on her bloody leg.

"See? You really need to take your cordial." Caspian said as a matter-of-fact.

"No, it's just for emergencies."

"You could die if it gets infected."

"No, I will not die; I'll just have a high fever."

"You really need that cordial, where is it?" Peter asked while searching for it in such a hurry that it looked as if her life depended on it.

"Peter, I'm fine" Lucy tried to assure her brother.

"No you're not" Ah! Susan and her strict tone.

Lucy couldn't argue any longer and took a little sip, all that was left after a minute or so was a tiny scar.

Caspian looked at her with a look of I-told-you-so "just a scratch, huh?"

"Oh stop it!" and that was only the beginning of another long bickering.

"Oh God!" exclaimed Edmund "All you do is fight like an old married couple"

Caspian and Lucy looked at him like he was crazy before crying out at the same time:

"It's not my fault!"

"It's so good to have you guys back home". sighed Susan then turned to her oldest brother "And you were worried?"

Peter and Edmund laughed while Caspian and Lucy were too busy starting another argument.


	2. Chapter I

**Hey, it's me another chapter the next day, awesome right, this is dedicated to my first reviewer PurpleFanMagic , thank you so much for your support so here it is ^^**

* * *

**Chapter**** I**

Annabelle was a French Young lady of 18 and had her fair amount of beauty; she carried well her name, which meant gracious beauty. She had long wavy dark hair, big green eyes; the same green as Narnia's greatest forests. Her lips were a beautiful shade of pink, not too light or too dark. But her cheeks were tear-strained.

The poor girl was lost and couldn't recognize her way; she could vaguely remember being on a plane with her father, heading to London, England, then everything turned dark. When she woke up, she was lying on grass, in the middle of thousands of trees. It was the most beautiful forest she ever saw, everything from the breeze to the leaves seemed like they were dancing to the most relaxing music.

But Annabelle was getting hungry and tired, very tired, she had been walking for the past few hours in hope to find something or someone for help. She longed for her father's comfort, soothing her with words to calm her fears.

After wandering a bit longer, she found a river nearby. The water was so clear that she couldn't resist drinking to her contentment. After not feeling thirsty anymore, she tried searching for something to eat. She found wild berries and helped herself; the flavor was sweeter than anything she tasted before. Suddenly, she heard hooves and muffled voices. She began to panic and tried to hide but none was an option as her body refused to move.

* * *

"Hey Ed! Wait for me!"

The just king couldn't help but smile at his sister's cheerfulness. She was so happy and carefree all the time, one couldn't believe that she went through war few days ago and probably saw one of her dear friends get killed or injured. But she was so strong, strength that came from her faith in Aslan and that everyone was in a better place.

Lucy came into view riding a beautiful white horse soon followed by Peter and Susan riding horses as well.

"So where are you heading to brother?" demanded Peter, the ever curious one.

"I was just heading off to the western woods."

Susan was the one to speak this time.

"Of course you'll miss them; they are yours after all, gift from Aslan"

Edmund just smiled and turned around to continue his journey. Only when he did, he saw something, or someone as his eyes adjusted. It was a girl, Lucy's age maybe, frozen, looking like a scared puppy, she was covered in dirt and her face was flushed red. She wore clothes that were quite familiar but not narnian looking at all; knee-length dress with flowery patterns, the color was green and that only made her eyes stand out more, her mouth was slightly open, struggled breaths coming in and out of it. She was beautiful, that was all he could think of.

He started trotting towards her but she still didn't move. He dismounted his horse and approached her, she began to tremble. Of course she would be afraid, she was thrown in another world and meeting people with medieval clothes carrying weapons; in Edmund's case two swords. He called his siblings.

"Peter, Susan, Lucy, you've got to come quick"

"What is it?" the oldest sister asked in a worried voice. Then she saw the girl and understood as everyone else did. Lucy was the first to speak:

"Hey there" she said closing the gap between her and the stranger "you don't have to be afraid, we won't hurt you. My name is Lucy by the way. This is Peter, Susan and Edmund" she continued while pointing to each one. "What is your name?"

"A-Annabelle" she whispered through her hard breathing. Only the nearest to her, which was Edmund, could hear her.

"Her name is Annabelle" he informed the others.

Lucy nodded in satisfaction.

"W-Where am I?" Annabelle managed to ask.

"You're in Narnia" answered Peter. Susan turned to her brother and gave a look that probably meant "really? You couldn't find better?" and soon corrected.

"What my brother meant to say, even if it would sound weird but you're in another world different from earth or any dimension that you may know, and you're currently in a country named Narnia."

The young lady looked at her like she grew too heads.

"You mean I'm not dreaming?" she asked, now loud enough for everyone to hear, while pinching her cheek, and it did hurt.

Edmund chuckled, only then did Annabelle really notice everyone's faces.

The oldest was very handsome, blond hair, azure blue eyes, good built, the type that could get any girl he wanted she guessed.

The other two were women; the tallest had dark hair, blue eyes, fair skin, and cherry lips. She was the most beautiful being Annabelle ever saw. The younger one was as beautiful as her sister but in another way; she had long flowing auburn hair, blue-green eyes, and a smile that could warm even the coldest hearts. Annabelle couldn't help but smile as well.

The one nearest to her, a young tall man, was the one who caught her eye the most. He had messy dark brown hair, almost black, pale skin, and fair lips, chocolate brown eyes that hid cleverness and seemed to twinkle. She couldn't help but gaze at him. After what seemed like eternity, someone cleared their throat.

"Sorry to interrupt" began peter with a grin, the same that was on both the girl's faces "But we have to get going and get you cleaned, and hopefully explain everything you need to know"

"Where are we going?" Annabelle asked while hiding her blush.

"Cair Paravel, our home" answered Susan tenderly. Suddenly, Lucy squealed in delight as an idea came to her mind.

"Why don't you ride with Edmund on the way back?"

"Sure, why not" then the youngest king turned to her "Did you ever ride on horseback?"

"Yeah, a little, I practiced horse-riding before the war started" Annabelle seemed more at ease after making acquaintance with the young people. "Oh, and you can call me Anne"

Edmund shrugged "Then you can call us Ed, Su, Pete and Lu, much faster this way"

Then everyone mounted their horses and headed back to Cair Paravel, forgetting all about Edmund's initial plans.


	3. Chapter II

**Hey guys i'm back again i'll try to post this story often and if i don't then i'll have a good reason **

**PurpleFanMagic thank you again for your reviews they really give me courage to continue with this story and i hope that more will review**

**if you want a scene to be added just tell me and i'll see what i can do and now i'll leave you to the second chapter**

* * *

**Chapter II**

Annabelle liked riding back with the kings and queens of old. It was very fun hearing them tease each other. They counted their stories, how they entered through a wardrobe and defeated the white witch. Anne glanced at Edmund when they spoke of her, his lips were a thin line, his face even paler than usual. Lucy didn't want to tell her about her brother's betrayal, as it was his story and his choice to tell whoever he wanted.

Peter spoke about being sent back to their original ages in England after their reign of fifteen years. When they returned to Narnia for the second time, 1300 years had passed and telmarines took over. They helped Caspian, who was once a telmarine prince, reclaim his throne from his uncle Miraz. Aslan gave them the choice of staying in Narnia or going back to their world. Of course they have chosen the first as Narnia was their true home and now were ruling once again alongside king Caspian the tenth.

As the four finished their tale, Annabelle found herself gazing upon a glorious castle, one you could only imagine on fairytale books. It stood proudly on a hill overlooking a wonderful sea.

Edmund, noticing her amazement, spoke:

"That's Cair Paravel, our home; you'll live with us as long as you're in Narnia"

She smiled warmly at him; a smile that could make any man nervous.

Peter seemed to notice his brother's blush and looked at him with a knowing grin. The just king just rolled his eyes at his brother's silliness '_God, he can be so annoying.' _He thought.

When they got through the gates; Caspian was there to greet them. Lucy, who was first to notice, quickly dismounted her horse and went to hug him.

"Caspian! I thought you were supposed to be in Archenland by now."

"Well, I couldn't leave my little Lucy here alone, could I?"He answered while winking at her. The Valiant queen couldn't help but blush. She always thought of him as the most handsome and most charming man she ever met, alongside her brothers of course. '_Oh Lucy, what are thinking, it's Caspian!' _she reprimanded herself_ 'He was courting your sister.'_

True, Caspian and Susan courted not long after he was crowned king but every bit of love they shared once seemed to fade as time passed. So they decided to end things on friendly terms, now they don't see each other as more than friends.

"Lucy!" the young queen finally got out of her trance.

"What?"

"Your mind wasn't here, you were looking at me with a blank look" remarked Caspian.

"Oh yeah sorry" Lucy lowered her head to once again hide another blush but this time from embarrassment; she almost got caught having improper thoughts about her best friend.

Peter seemed to notice this little interaction and groaned under his breath. _'Calm down peter, nothing happened.'_ He tried to console himself.

Edmund, tired of the long awkward silence, cleared his throat. Only then did Caspian notice the beauty that was riding behind Edmund, he felt his mouth drop slightly. Peter patted his shoulder as if saying good luck with that one. Susan just rolled her eyes at the men's boldness. Lucy sighed; same old Caspian, easily taken by beauty. Edmund, after controlling his voice, spoke as casually as he could manage:

"Caspian, this is Annabelle, she came from our world, she'll reside with us as long Aslan wishes. I hope you don't mind too."

Caspian, after finding his voice, answered:

"N-No, of course not" then he turned to Annabelle, helped her down the horse. And bowed swiftly before kissing her knuckles. She turned bright red, not used to such gestures. The youngest king just sighed out of annoyance and was about to save the lamb from the lion but Lucy beat him by shoving Caspian out of the way as she spoke quickly:

"Sorry Anne, this young man here is known for being the biggest womanizer Narnia has ever seen so don't take it to heart"

"No, I'm not" exclaimed Caspian while putting his hand over his chest as if he was deeply hurt, over dramatic as always.

"Oh yes you are" retorted Lucy then pulled out her best sarcastic impersonation "Mr. I didn't want to marry the star's daughter in fear to settle down"

Caspian just pulled out his tongue at the younger girl who just smirked at his childish behavior.

Susan, noticing how uncomfortable the new young lady was, shooed everyone to their chambers to get cleaned up for dinner and led Annabelle to the guest quarters. When they stopped in front of big double doors, Susan took out the keys and opened the room.

Annabelle couldn't help but gape at the size of it. The walls varied between whites, creams, and gold undertones. In the middle stood a four poster bed, king sized with sheets two shades darker than the walls. On either side of the bed were cream colored night stands on top of each a lamp. The wardrobe and the sitting area were on a faraway corner. On the right was another double door, but this time it led to a large balcony that had an amazing view on the eastern sea.

"So this will be your room from now on, I hope you like it" as Susan spoke the words, Anne came back to reality and managed to answer back

"T-Thank you, the room is amazing"

"I'm glad, I'll send someone to help you get cleaned up and dressed; dinner will be in an hour. I'll ask someone to escort you to the dining room, I'll leave you then"

As Susan took her leave, Annabelle's legs couldn't support her anymore so she just stumbled on the floor, eyes about to pope while thinking about her crazy day.

* * *

**Review , review review**


	4. Chapter III

**Hey, guys, it's me, sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was sick and didn't even go to school. But I can promise you that the story will get even more interesting from now on.**

**thank you PurpleFanMagic for your review and don't worry you'll see your request soon in the story**

**I also thank PinkyKupKake and Narnia and Harry potter 4 ever ( cool name by the way) for your amazing reviews, sorry my chapters aren't very long but i just end it when i feel It's the right place to do it.**

**Ocean-Breeze Mistwolf, thank you but I don't know about Peter and Susan for now, but maybe i'll write a sequel talking about them.**

* * *

**Chapter III**

Annabelle was gazing at her mirror's reflection. She looked so different. She never felt pretty even though she was. Bullied at school, her insecurities grew stronger; people's jealousy led to it. But now, she could feel just a tiny bit relieved.

The dress she wore was made of a dark purple fabric, the under-dress one or two shades lighter. Its square neckline complimented her fine collarbone and shoulders. As of the bodice, it hugged her curves perfectly. The sleeves stopped at three quarters of her arms then flowed delicately over her hands. The skirt was of the same fabric as the whole dress, but it was more accented as silver patterns traced all the way down to the hem. It was so elegant .The silk was softer than anything she felt.

Her hair was pulled back slightly from the front, but cascaded in soft waves down her back. As of her shoes, she wore purple heels.

She thanked the maid who helped her; Marie was her name. Then Annabelle heard soft knocks. She made her way to the door and opened it. Edmund smiled warmly at her, she felt her knees go weak. He offered his arm and she took it gladly. After getting tired of the awkward silence, Anne spoke first:

"So, Susan sent you to escort me to dinner?" Edmund grinned before answering:

"No, I volunteered, I couldn't let a lady wonder off on her own in the halls of this great castle."

"No, of course not, you're too much of a gentleman my lord." She played along.

"Oh you flatter me too much my lady" he said while giving her a low bow.

Annabelle just rolled her eyes at his silliness.

"And may I add" he continued "That you look stunning tonight"

"Oh, thank you sir, but enough of your compliments or I may get a big head."

"I'm sure anything would look lovely on such a beautiful woman."

Anne couldn't help but blush and decided to brush it off by laughing, he soon joined her. She felt really at ease with him to the point where she completely forgot about being in another world and not even knowing the reason behind it.

She was snatched out of her thoughts when Edmund entered the dining room. At the head of the table sat Peter, to his left Caspian, whose jaw was on the floor, then Lucy and Susan. On the right an empty seat, Edmund's probably. The just king pulled out the chair next to his for Annabelle as she thanked him, then he sat on his.

Servants entered with plates carrying varieties of food. As everyone ate, Lucy was talking to Caspian who was too busy stuffing his mouth.

"Caspian, can you stop eating for a second and actually hear me instead of nodding at everything I say?"

The young king swallowed then retorted:

"I need to eat enough food so I can attend my kingly duties"

"And what about us, do you think we're playing all day long?" he just looked at her before she admitted "Okay, I probably wonder most of the time, but that's because I can't find anything to do!"

Caspian was about to protest but she cut him off:

"If you eat too much you'll get a fat belly" he just looked at his six pack abs before shrugging:

"No, I'm fine"

"Yeah, he's fine" agreed Peter.

Lucy rolled her eyes before continuing her argument.

"Are they always like that?" Annabelle whispered her question to Edmund, he just sighed:

"You haven't seen the worst of it."

Susan, who was distracted by the little bickering, seemed to remember their guest:

"Anne, you look beautiful in that dress"

The younger girl just blushed and lowered her head, a habit of hers.

"No, it's true." Caspian, who seemed to be done with his fight, insisted.

"So where did you live, Annabelle?" asked Peter.

"In France, my father's French and my mother is or was English" she answered, sorrow apparent in her voice. Everyone was curious but they decided to drop it seeing their friend's uneasiness. The oldest brother turned his attention to Caspian.

"So, why didn't you go to Archenland? I thought they needed troops because Calormen was attacking them."

"False alert, the army ran off after attacking villages, Aslan only knows what else they have in store" Edmund voiced his thoughts:

"I think they are trying to insert doubt in our people's minds about our leadership. By attacking and running off, they could easily accomplish that."

"You mean by questioning themselves as to why we're not making a stop to it?"

Edmund looked at his younger sister

"Exactly, but that's not the main reason, they know Narnia's and Archenland's economy is built on agriculture, so by destroying and burning whole fields they could seriously damage our finance."

"But we can't let our people starve from poverty" exclaimed the gentle queen.

"That's why we have to act fast" insisted Peter.

"Calm down Peter, we have to be patient; we'll play along for now. I'm still waiting for my spies to come back from Tashbaan. then we'll have to plan according to our sources and hopefully end this once for all." The just king spoke with such authority that could make anyone fall back, but that same voice held wisdom and fairness that left no room for arguments.

"I'll prepare the army in case of other assaults, I'll lead them myself"

That was the first time Annabelle saw seriousness in Caspian. Now she could see why he was also a king and respected by both telmarines and Narnians.

As everyone finished giving their opinions, they stood up to prepare for bed. Edmund escorted Anne back and bid her goodnight before going off on his own.

* * *

**Like always please review ;)**


	5. Chapter IV

**Hi it's me again, this is the longest chapter i've wrote till now, i hope you like it.**

**thank you PurpleFanMagic and PinkyKupKake for your reviews, they really encourage me ;)**

* * *

**Chapter IV**

"Rise and shine!" were the first words Annabelle heard the next morning as Lucy jumped on her bed trying to wake her up.

"Five more minutes Dad"

"First of all I'm not your dad, you're in Narnia remember?"

Anne quickly sat her eyes wide open

"You mean I really wasn't dreaming?"

Lucy just chuckled at her silliness.

"Well, sleeping beauty, you have to wake up unless you want to be late for breakfast"

"I want to be late for breakfast" she answered while lying down again.

"Oh, it will be such a shame, Edmund would be so disappointed, Caspian too" she muttered the last part under her breath.

"Why Edmund?"

"Never mind, now off to get ready"

Annabelle got up to the bathroom where a basin of water awaited her, she washed her teeth of what was equivalent to a toothbrush and some good smelling herbs, before drying her face with a cloth that was laid for her use.

When she came out, she found a light cotton red dress, a color that would match her fair skin. The design was simple so it was very comfortable for her.

She braided her hair in a fish tail while leaving some strands that went down on each side of her face in perfect curls. Once pleased with her appearance she took off to the dinner room.

At the door, she found Caspian who immediately greeted her with a smile.

"My lady, I hope you slept well?"

"Yes, indeed, thank you" she answered with the same smile then sat on her chair. This time, Caspian was the one to pull it out for her. It felt weird as she was not used to such attention.

Another five minutes passed before the doors burst open revealing a laughing Peter followed by a glaring Edmund.

"Oh come one Ed, you don't have to be shy, I know you too well."

"Shy about what?" asked Caspian. The oldest Pevensie was about to respond before his brother quickly cut him off:

"Nothing"

"Morniiing" said Lucy with a high pitched voice and took her seat as well. Susan was the last to arrive and did the same as her sister.

"Lu, your voice's too high for my sensible ears" complained Caspian.

"Oh poor little Caspian I hope it doesn't hurt too much" retorted Lucy in the same high pitched tone just to annoy him as he groaned. Everyone just laughed at the two before Ed asked:

"Su, why were you late? You're never late."

"I was planning a few things with the castle designers for the ball next week."

"A-a ball?" asked Annabelle astonishment apparent in her face.

"Yes. It is a custom in Narnia to hold every year a spring ball. Everyone's invited Narnians or not. Titles aren't important either. The only rule to follow is to wear masks"

The just king noticed his friend's anxiousness grow when each word was spoken, so he quickly interrupted his sister:

"Why, do you not like it?"

"N-No, it's just the last time I was a part of a ball wasn't really the best day of my life."

"Why?"

"Too many people make me sick" he could see a hidden meaning to it and made a note to ask her later.

Lucy quickly changed the subject:

"Anne, we're going to practice after breakfast, want to join us?"

"Practice what?"

"Sword fighting and archery; we're at war we can't lay off on training."

"Okay, why not, I always wanted to learn how to defend myself"

"Well good for you, it seems that you'll have the best teacher too." Peter said while pointing at Edmund who just rolled his eyes. Caspian soon disagreed:

"I can help too Annabelle, if you want of course"

"No, you'll be too busy getting your butt kicked by me" Lucy teased.

"Last time I won"

"You cheated! You kissed me, how can I concentrate when you do that out of the blue?"

"That's the whole point!"

"Of course that's okay for you; you're already used to such things. But that was my first kiss and you stole it trying to beat me at a duel" protested Lucy

Peter's eyes narrowed at the memory before he glared at Caspian:

"Please don't remind me."

When every plate of food was cleared, they went straight to the training fields.

Peter sheathed Rhindon, Susan took her bow, Lucy her dagger and Edmund his twin swords. Annabelle was at loss; Archery wasn't her forte and she never handled anything sharp other than a kitchen knife.

The youngest king, after analyzing the weaponry, handed her twin daggers, they were light, easy to master and as deadly as any sword. Anne was pleased at his choice and thanked him.

"Peter, what about a duel as a warm up?" asked Edmund

"Of course, you got lucky last time."

They just took their places facing each other. Then suddenly Peter jumped with his sword high in the air, his shield in his left hand. Edmund was ready for it and dodged easily. But now was his turn to attack, he aimed for his left arm and got rid of the shield, his brother took Rhindon with both hands and attacked, Edmund took the blow and slashed to the side but Peter blocked it again and used his strength to disable his brother from one of his swords.

"Big mistake Pete"

Before he could react, Edmund used his agility and slid to the ground to get behind Peter, his sword aimed at his throat, all of those in mere seconds.

The oldest brother just huffed at his defeat like a five year when he was refused candy. Susan just laughed:

"Maybe next time Peter."

"That's what you said last time."

"Maybe you used too much strength and didn't notice the gap that you left?"

Everyone turned to Annabelle as she was the one who spoke. When she felt all eyes on her, she lowered her head

"S-Sorry"

"No you're right, good observing skills I see" praised Edmund she just smiled at him before he continued "Peter's sword fighting is based mainly on strength, he acts on reflex rather than thinking, which can cause him serious injuries in battle."

Peter, trusting his brother's judgment, nodded at his advice.

"Lu, you said you wanted to beat me? Now's your chance" challenged Caspian.

"Just don't run off when I do" he just smirked

"Never my attention as I'll be the one to win"

"Enough with talk and let's get to it already."

Lucy took both her daggers as Caspian did the same to his sword. Then without warning another duel commenced.

Annabelle felt her mouth drop, she never imagined Lucy, the ever peaceful one, being such a fighter. Caspian attacked, Lucy crossed her daggers to block it. She looked so small compared to the tall man she stood against, but that was convenient as she was faster. It seemed they were dancing in perfect synchronization to a melody coming from their weapons. Both were wearing the biggest grins.

After a few more blows, Caspian tripped Lucy and they were both sent to the floor panting, him on top. The young man's sword was placed a few inches above her chest.

"Do you still think you can beat me?" he asked.

Lucy's grin grew wider as he suddenly felt something cold on the back of his neck.

"No, but I think we're even." The valiant queen answered still pointing her dagger at him.

Caspian just stood while laughing then helped her up.

"You never fail to amaze me."

"Well then, be glad to have me."

They turned around only to see shocked faces. Peter seemed to fight an inner battle.

Even a blind man could see the sparks produced by the two as did Susan and Edmund. But they were not aware of how perfect they can be for each other, yet.

* * *

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW**


	6. Chapter V

**thank you all for your reviews this is a long chapter too , well for me, things get INTRESTING**

******Dragongirl2101 actually i had morgana in mind too, i love her beauty.**

******for those who don't know her you can just google merlin morgana**

******Love you guys ;)**

* * *

**Chapter V**

Annabelle's lesson began as Edmund smiled at her and showed her how to hold her weapons. They started with just one dagger for her to learn the basics.

Anne thought it to be very hard. Even though it wasn't heavy, the difficulty came from handling it. As the just king would show her a pose, she would try and immediately get it wrong.

"You have to relax" corrected Edmund "treat the handle of the blade as a part of your body, you move your arm, your feet move too."

She tried again but nothing. He just chuckled and made his way to stand behind her. He adjusted her body as she gave it another try and finally got it right.

"Oh thank-"she began while turning her head but soon stopped as their faces were just inches apart. They gazed at each other before someone cleared his throat. It was Caspian of course, he was clearly jealous but Ed decided to ignore it and spoke to Anne:

"Here, try it again" she did as she was told. Edmund, satisfied with her progress, showed her another move. But it was really hard to concentrate as she felt his cool breath on her neck.

She finally grew tired and joined the others to drink water. They sat on the grass just enjoying the calm.

"You're pretty good for your first time" praised Lucy.

"If you're calling stumbling on the floor and almost hurting your brother many times pretty good. Then, yes I'm a genius thank you" she said with sarcasm. They just laughed at her.

"Well, you didn't hurt me so it went well" Edmund encouraged her.

"Yes, it's such such a shame, you could have been the only one to be able to do it and you had the perfect excuse too."

"Oh, Caspian, jealousy is not a great thing"

"You're right Ed; you should probably get over yours then."

They glared at each other before Peter reasoned:

"Ok, that's enough both of you, and Anne had no reason to hurt him"

"Not if it was an accident" muttered Caspian.

"Why don't you do it yourself?" challenged the youngest king.

"Don't even think about it, fighting won't do you any good." Lucy had the final word on the subject.

Annabelle, who had no clue of what happened, turned to Susan:

"So, Susan I heard you practice archery?"

"Yes, I've been doing it since the first time I came to Narnia."

"Then, I guess you must be really good at it."

"Yes, I guess so."

Lucy laughed at her sister's modesty:

"Are you kidding me? She masters it, I'm a fine archer myself but no one can exceed her skills, she could be the perfect teacher for you."

"Oh no thank you, I was a disaster when I learned it, even my instructors gave up on me"

"Don't worry, I'm very patient, you'll excel at it in no time, but not today, you should be exhausted."

"Lucy, you made a great progress, your fighting skills are getting even better than before." Edmund noted while smiling at his sister.

"Oh no, she just got lucky today."

"Don't be such a baby Caspian" teased Lucy "I don't want you to cry if I beat you next time, and if you're a good boy I'll give you a candy" she smirked while pinching his cheeks.

"Oh stop it" he groaned, and then turned to Susan "Su, why don't you show us your skills?"

"Of course" she accepted with delight "Name the target"

"The choice's yours."

"Why not that pine cone?" she suggested while pointing at a faraway tree.

"Are you sure it's not an acorn?"

Susan laughed at the memory "Like old times"

"Yes, you quite impressed me woman."

"Well you must admit that I impressed you many times" she teased.

"We were young back then."

"And crazy too."

Their discussion was interrupted by Lucy's groan.

"Please, no one wants to hear about your former relationship, especially not me. It's really gross to hear about the past intimacy between my sister and best friend."

"As to hear you, one would think I'm more than a friend to you" Lucy glared at him

"Shut up Caspian"

He zipped his mouth and left Susan finish what she started. As expected she go it perfectly.

"And you Edmund? Do you practice archery?" asked Anne.

"Of course, you can't always choose your weapons"

"That's what annoys me most about you, how do you learn all of this?" complained Peter.

"Well I have very free time opposed to you and Caspian who woo girls all day."

"I don't woo girls all day." Caspian protested all anger forgotten.

"No, you just charm them until they are deeply in love to dump them."

"But now I don't see him doing that anymore."

"Well, peter, our youngest sister had a say in it, and the poor guy was so scared of her wrath that he ended every relationship he had."

"Well someone has to keep Romeo in check" said Lucy.

All cracked in laugher except Caspian who didn't even know who Romeo was. Lucy soon noticed.

"Oh yes, you're not from our world"

"Nice to meet you too." He retorted sarcastically.

"We have to eat lunch; a council meeting is planned in the afternoon"

Everyone got inside and took their meal before attending their tasks.

Anne was left to wonder between the castle's corridors in hope of finding the library. She finally came across it and went inside. A short old man was there and she quickly greeted him:

"Hello, sorry to intrude, my name's Annabelle."

"Oh no, don't worry my lady, the library is open for everyone's use, I don't get many visitors, their majesties are the only ones who come here, I'm Cornelius by the way."

"I was hoping to learn more about Narnia's history."

"Do you know about the hundred year winter and battle of deliverance?"

"Yes, indeed."

"Then you'll probably want to know about the Golden Age."

"The Golden Age?"

"Yes, the kings and queens of old's reign between 1000 N.T and 1015 N.T; it was the greatest time in Narnia."

"Where can I find it?"

"Third row on your left."

"Thank you sir."

"It's no problem my child, now I'll have to excuse myself, urgent business awaits me"

"Of course"

Annabelle chose a book called "The finest reign" she immediately began to read and forgot herself until she finished it. She felt most sorry for Susan; Rabadash was a cruel man and hurt her deeply, but a wounded heart could never heal. It would scar but never disappear, she knew it better than anyone.

She squealed as someone covered her eyes:

"Guess who?" she smiled at the voice she knew too well.

"Edmund, you scared me!"

"How did you know it was me?"

"I would recognize your voice miles away"

"Really?"

"Really."

He just laughed as they started another conversation.

"Why were you so terrified about the idea of having a ball?"

"It's nothing, just me being silly."

"I'm no fool Anne, I know you too well."

She sighed as she knew there was no way to avoid the subject.

"When I was young, I was bullied at school. As you know already I'm a half-half, never really had a place where I could fit and it only got worse after my parents' divorce, I constantly changed schools. Boys treated me kindly, but girls made sure to always make my life hell. The school held a ball, all students were to be escorted and the most popular guy asked me to go with him" she took a deep breath before continuing "I was 16 and so naïve, and accepted gladly, I thought I finally found the right guy for me but I soon found that I was the main part of a bet. The guy who escorted me would get his award from girls. They tricked me and treated like I was a mere object to win a price. I was made a fool in front of the whole school, but what really hurt was that his love was fake, he did so because his "girlfriend" asked him to. I didn't even know the reason behind her mistreatment." She finished with tears in her eyes.

"Jealousy"

"What?"

"Annabelle, they were jealous of you, not only are you beautiful on the outside but on the inside as well. You could easily win a man's heart without even trying. I know one that fell for your charm" Edmund said while looking straight in her eyes as if he was reading her soul. She soon averted her eyes and the ground looked most interesting for her at the moment. He started leaning closer to her before someone barged in.

"Edmund, you have to come quick." Susan called and then noticed the blush in their faces "Sorry, did I interrupt something?"

"N-No it's okay, Anne I have to go see you later" he kissed her cheek then stood up.

Susan and Annabelle were left dumbfounded, his sister was about to speak but he interrupted:

"Su, don't." she just smiled and followed him.

* * *

**Review. review, review , pleaase review :(**


	7. Chapter VI

**hey guys thank you again for your reviews. damn flue, i'm running a fever as i'm writing this. so please Review more. tell me what do you think about this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter VI**

Annabelle was left reading by herself in the library. She and Edmund almost kissed; it felt so surreal. He was a great king and her just…her. She admitted liking him a lot but she built walls around her so no one could read her emotions, if they did she'll break apart again. So she hid her feelings from him in hope he'll never know.

She sighed and went to search for another book; she picked "The just king". As she went on the pages, her admiration for him grew even stronger, she couldn't find a reference of him after they entered Narnia the first time, she began to research but Lucy came in.

"Anne, come and greet my brothers and Caspian before they go. A village was attacked near the south borders, how they got there, no one knows, and this time they didn't run. The troops are ready to march as we speak."

Annabelle froze, she always hated war; it stole everything she held precious to her heart. She followed Lucy to the gates. She found Susan hugging her oldest brother. Then suddenly without thinking, Anne threw herself in Edmund's embrace who was surprised at first but soon returned it:

"Please be safe." She whispered, tears threatening to escape.

"Always I'm, always will." He assured while wiping her tears. She gave him a teary smile.

"There, much better."

Only then did she come to her senses only to see everyone, except Caspian who was glaring at the ground, grinning. She lowered her head in embarrassment and Edmund just chuckled at her cuteness.

"Promise me you'll come back." Lucy looked straight in Caspian's burning eyes. His gaze softened as he answered:

"Don't worry Lu, I will"

She sighed and hugged him tight.

"Lucy, I can't breathe."

"Oh, sorry."

"Where do you get this strength from?"

"What can I say? I'm gifted"

"I'll miss you Lu, be careful too, and don't set the castle on fire."

"I never did that!"

"Not the castle but the kitchens, thank god you learned cooking in a short time or else we could have been in our graves by now."

They laughed together before Caspian kissed her cheeks and mounted his horse. She hugged both her brothers and wished them good luck before they set off.

* * *

Annabelle couldn't find sleep that night so she decided to go for a walk down the beach. There she saw Lucy gazing at the sea with a look beyond her years. Sorrow was apparent on her face as silent tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Lucy?"

"Oh Annabelle, sorry I didn't see you" she said while wiping her cheeks.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, don't worry. Why did come here so late?"

"Couldn't sleep, you?"

"I wanted to think." Lucy answered with a soft smile.

"I'm really worried about them."

"Especially Edmund." Lucy teased.

"N-Not really" Anne muttered.

"You can't fool me; even a blind man could see that you like him."

"I-I don't."

"Why are you not accepting the truth Annabelle?"

"Because it hurts." She cried "I've met so many men in my life and fell in love so many times I lost count but they all treated me as no more than a jewel, something they could dispose of whenever they grew tired of it."

"Edmund is not like that"

"How do you know?"

"He's my brother." She said while raising her voice "I know him, he loves you Anne, more than you can imagine. It might sound crazy as you just met but time doesn't matter, what matters is for you to follow your heart."

"But I'm afraid Lucy; I don't want to make the same mistakes again."

The valiant queen's eyes turned sad again as she sighed.

"No one said Love was easy. True love can break your heart, it makes you want to scream, but it's also unpredictable, you can't control it. It can make you feel so happy, it can make your life complete, but it needs sacrifice and sorrow is only one of many difficulties that you'll have to go through to achieve the happiness that you seek. Trust me Anne, what you felt until now was nothing compared to true love."

"Have you ever loved someone?"

"You can't imagine how lucky you are Annabelle; I've been in love with someone that doesn't see me as more than a sister. I always hope that he'll turn and look at me but instead I'm just invisible. He always finds himself another and I always am the first one he introduces her to. So I fake a smile and pretend everything is okay. All I want is his happiness, why would burden him with my feelings? You have a great chance to find true love Anne, don't let it slip away." She spoke with so much pain that left Annabelle speechless.

"Wow Lucy, you're so…..wise"

"Well I've been an adult twice" she joked.

"Thank you, and can I ask? Is it Caspian?"

She just looked at her with a soft smile. The valiant queen appears to be such a mystery sometimes. They both went to bed after that; Anne thinking about what Lucy told her.

* * *

"Nothing is here, just burned houses." Peter said irritated.

"Don't jump to conclusions Pete; it might lead to a trap."

"Edmund's right let me go with a few men and try to help the injured. Surround the area completely and be aware in case of an attack."

Both kings agreed with Caspian as he went on with his plan.

"Stand still Peter" scolded Edmund.

"But there's nothing here!" complained the oldest brother. As he spoke the words, an arrow flew past him.

"Narnia, prepare yourselves!" commanded Peter then to nodded to his brother.

"Hold" as an army came into view Edmund shouted "Now!"

Both armies slashed and killed every enemy the stood their way. Caspian soon joined and Narnia got the upper hand. The high king lowered his guard only a second before he heard Edmund's cry.

"Peter No" then the just king stood before him and took the blow instead of his older brother. He was stabbed severely to the side; peter finished the soldier before kneeling in front of his brother.

"How many times do I have to tell you to be cautious" groaned Ed.

Peter seeing that Narnia won the battle carried his wounded brother to the horse and hoped they'll get to Lucy in time.

* * *

Lucy was watching the narnian army crossing the gates of Cair Paravel. She began to search for her brothers and Caspian and immediately went to get Susan and Annabelle.

"Lu, Anne, come quick Edmund's injured."

They ran to the nursery where Ed was lying on a bed. Peter and Caspian looked so worried but in Peter's eyes was guilt? Noticed Annabelle and soon asked for what happened as Lucy gave the cordial to her brother.

"He got hurt protecting me again! Why am I always the cause of his wounds?" peter's voice cracked at the last sentence.

"Stop it Pete, you're giving me a headache."

Everyone turned to see the just king half sitting while rubbing his head.

"Edmund!" Anne jumped on him crying "I thought I lost you!" he just chuckled.

"You don't get rid of me that easily."

"Idiot be more careful"

His eyes softened "I'll never leave you alone"

She just smiled and kissed him fully on the lips and he returned it gladly. Their lips moved in perfect synchronization before someone cleared his throat.

"Shut up Pete." He said not breaking the kiss. Then Annabelle suddenly remembered where she was and pulled away from him; her cheeks crimson red as she saw the grinning faces surrounding her.

"Finally! But please next time do it privately."

"Sorry Lu"

"No it's okay; I just don't to see my brother showing his affections to my friend."

Everyone laughed at the youngest queen's discomfort.

"Where's Caspian?" peter asked.

"He went out a while ago." Lucy faked a smile knowing exactly why.

"What really happened?" asked Susan.

They counted their story and Peter had his fair amount of reprimanding. When they finished the young people went to rest. Edmund escorted Annabelle to her chambers and after bidding her goodnight, he pulled her to the corner and kissed her softly.

"I love you." He whispered, she cupped his cheeks and answered:

"I love you too." She gave him a peck and went to her bed smiling not believing what just happened to her.

* * *

**if i get at least 4 reviews for this chapter i'll post again ;)**


	8. Chapter VII

**Hey guys! sorry for the long wait, finally i got my 4 reviews i was getting really bored. I'm focusing more about EdxAnne right now but i will do the same for CaspianxLucy in the second part of the story, you will not be disappointed.**

**I hope you like this chapter, i had a really good time writing, thank you for all the reviewers and readers i hope you'll leave even more reviews from now on.**

**Just to be sure:**

**Peter 23**

**Caspian 23**

**Susan 22**

**Edmund 20**

**Lucy 18**

**Annabelle 18 **

**have fun reading ;)**

* * *

**Chapter VII**

Annabelle woke up to someone knocking on her door. Forgetting she was only wearing a night gown, she opened it and found Edmund with a basket in his hands. He grinned as he noticed her appearance:

"Nice dress my lady" he gave her a seducing look.

"Oh I see you like it too much my lord."

"Of course I do, how can someone resist such a view?" She just rolled her eyes and smiled at her favorite man.

"So why are you here my king? Certainly not to disturb my sleep."

"No, but we may have a little plan today. Get ready and meet me at the stables.

She went inside the room but he pinned her against a wall.

"It seems I forgot something" he whispered in her ear.

"And what may that be?" she breathed as her knees went weak.

"My good morning kiss" before she could respond he crashed his lips on hers as his hands went around her waist, she clutched to his shirt as she could not stay upright. The kiss was so simple yet passionate that she felt her head spinning. As they pulled away, both breathless, she murmured:

"Well I can get used to that." She pulled him in a much softer one. Edmund chuckled between her lips.

"Now go get ready. It's near daybreak and we've got a long way to travel."

"Won't you tell me now?"

"Patience and you'll soon see."

After getting dressed, Anne found Edmund in the stables as he said; he was saddling two beautiful horses:

"Annabelle, this is Alexis, she'll be your mount from now on." The young lady's eyes went round; he just gave her a horse!

"It's a pleasure my lady." Another voice spoke; her eyes grew even rounder as she realized it was coming from the horse itself. She clearly wasn't used to talking animals in Narnia. She finally remembered her manners and answered:

"T-The pleasure is all mine." The just king tried to hide his laugh as he helped her mount before doing the same himself.

They left the castle and rode for a couple of hours stopping to eat from time to time. They finally slowed down as a lamppost came to view.

"Is this a lamppost?" asked the young woman.

"Yes, it is." Edmund confirmed.

"Is it THE lamppost?"

"Indeed."

"Wow."

"This is the Lantern Waste."

"That's where you ended up with your siblings after stumbling through that wardrobe the first time you entered Narnia."

"Actually, I first entered Narnia before that."

"What do you mean?" they both dismounted and left the horses go to where they pleased.

"You may want to sit down, it's a long story."

She did as he asked and found a spot on the soft grass; he did the same before taking a deep breath. Why was he so nervous?

"One day, we were playing hide and seek. Lucy came upon a wardrobe and hid in it. That's when she discovered Narnia. After she came back, only few seconds had passed in our world. She counted her adventure but no one believed her, I even made fun of it. I was a terrible child, never thinking before acting. I saw her sneak out that same night. In the intention of scaring her; I followed her and ended up in Narnia as well. That's when I met the white witch, she called herself Jadis, queen of Narnia, and of course I believed her. She treated me kindly and I fell easily for it, she gave me Turkish delight which I loved at the time as she began asking me about my sibling. Without thinking, again, I gave her all the information she wanted. She told me that she'll make me her king and next time I had to bring all the others with me for them to serve me. When we reentered Narnia I took the opportunity to sneak out and went to her without knowing that it was my doom. I soon realized my mistake, but sadly, it was too late. I betrayed my own family for sweets and power. My fear made me tell her even more. The narnians and my siblings all forgave me and Aslan named me Knight of the Noble order of the Table after I broke the white witch's wand in the great battle of Beruna. By Aslan's will, I became king Edmund the just. I've spent all my life trying to repay my people for their trust and Aslan for his sacrifice. Even now, I can't rest in peace as guilt consumes me. But I guess it's only another reminder of my stupid acts."

He finished his story with a faraway look. Anna could see why he earned his peoples' trust. She could see such a great man in him.

"You were young back then, don't blame yourself." She consoled him.

"But it doesn't mean that I didn't know what was wrong or right, I chose wrong."

"Edmund, Look at me." He turned to her as her green eyes pierced his soul "the narnians love and respect you not because Aslan crowned you but because they could see the great ruler within you, your wisdom, justness and good judgment aided this country many times, even I, who came only few days ago, could see it. Your past changed you for the better, you should be grateful for that." She whispered.

"Thank you, Annabelle." His face was filled with so much love and gratitude that she felt a strange fluttering in her stomach.

"No, thank you for trusting me enough as to share such a personal matter."

"You're more than worth it. I Love You Anne." He looked in her eyes as he spoke the words.

"Love you too Ed." She smiled back.

Then he began to lean closer as she did the same, after a mere second, they kissed softly, Edmund's hand went to her waist as she pulled her arms around his neck. His hand went to the back of her neck deepening the kiss the other to the small of her back. Anne gasped as she felt his tongue brush her lips but soon gave him entrance gladly. Her hands went to his hair playing with his soft curls as they explored each other's mouths. The need for air made them pull apart, Edmund made his way just below her ears and kissed her gently down her jaw to her neck and shoulder, everywhere his lips went he left butterfly kisses that made Annabelle breath harder, heat radiating from the places he touched. Both were flushed as they caught their breath.

"We need to go back" whispered Ed their foreheads touching.

"I don't want to." Anne protested.

"Sorry Love, but they must have already noticed our absence, it's already sunset, I don't want to give them anymore reason to tease us."

Anne blushed at what he called her but managed to nod her head.

The just king just smiled at her cuteness.

"But first I need to ask you something."

"What is it?" He suddenly knelt to the ground with a little box in his hands, it contained a beautiful bracelet horned with small diamonds intertwining to make a flowery shape. The design was so sweet. In the back two letters were engraved **A.E.**

"Do you, Lady Annabelle. Accept to court me, king Edmund the Just?"

Anne felt few tears escape from her eyes.

"Yes!" she answered while jumping on the young man. He laughed and they kissed lovingly before setting off.

When they arrived to the castle, the sun was peeking shyly from the horizon preparing to make the darkness fade slowly. No one was awake which was a great relief. Annabelle made her way quietly to her room but jumped when she saw a grinning Lucy on her bed.

"Lucy! You scared me!"

"Look who's talking, we thought you guys eloped. Edmund spoke about his plans to take you out but we never imagined it will take that long."

"We went to the Lantern Waste."

"Then Ed must have told you everything."

"Yes, I'm glad he did."

The valiant queen squealed when she saw the bracelet Annabelle was wearing.

"You're courting!"

"How did you know?"

"The bracelet in your hand, It's a custom in Narnia. You know like an engagement ring."

Anna gazed at her gift with so much love that made Lucy smile at her happiness.

"I'm envious."

"Don't be Lucy, your time will come, and no one can resist such a beautiful woman."

Lucy smiled gratefully before ordering:

"Now got to bed, I'll ask them not to bother you, and be prepared; my family's no ordinary one."

They both laughed before the youngest queen went to her quarters and left Annabelle to get some rest.


	9. Chapter VIII

**Hello guys! Sorry for the long long long wait, I had an important math exam so I hope this chapter can make it up for you. Maybe I'll upload tomorrow if I make any advance in the plot.**

**Actually I have 2 chapters written after this one. I usually write my fanfiction on a notebook so I can carry it with me all the time, and even if the data in the computer gets deleted, I won't lose it. I always have two or one chapter written ahead so when I come home, I upload.**

**As of the reviews, thank you ****dragongirl2101 for your amazing reviews they always make me smile.**

**Purplefanmagic I hope you'll get better soon.**

**Fido-snow white I can always count on my best friend to follow my story and be thoughtful with leaving a review.**

**Again you can ask requests; the ball will be next chapter. Please leave reviews, and critics are welcome of course.**

**I wrote too much maybe I'll leave you to the story now ;)**

* * *

**Chapter VIII**

Annabelle was gazing at the eastern sea before she sighed. The just king looked at her curiously before she explained:

"The ball's tomorrow."

"Don't be nervous, I'll be there for you."

"I'm actually afraid."

"You don't have to, except one reason, Susan getting you ready."

She made a face that left Edmund cracking to the floor.

"Finally you got to know my sister."

"Well, I've got to remind you we have dance lessons this afternoon."

"Can't we skip it?"

"It seems you're the one who doesn't know Susan."

"Did someone say Susan?" Peter asked while coming to view.

"We thought of the possibility of running from the dance lessons but I guess it's no use." Edmund sighed.

"Well, glad for you, no one wants to be on the gentle queen bad side."

"Boys, sorry to interrupt but we're really getting on her bad side if we don't hurry."

They crossed the corridors leading to the great hall merely chatting before meeting a soaking wet Lucy chasing Caspian.

"Caspian, come here." She screamed.

"Well you see, I have two possibilities, have a death wish and let you catch me or run and stay alive. So I'll probably choose the safest one which is the second, so No Thanks." He replied nervously hiding behind Peter.

"What did you do this time?"

"Just a little prank."

"You changed my bath into cold water you ass!"

"Lucy, language." Ed reprimanded before turning to the other king. "Why did you do it?"

"She started it, she woke me up by splashing water in my face, it's spring and I was half naked."

"Half naked?!" exclaimed the oldest brother.

"Oh get over it Pete" Said Lucy.

He faked a smile and turned to his sister muttering between clenched teeth:

"Lucy, don't ever go into his room again."

"Bu- "

"No buts" Lucy huffed in annoyance "Oh and Lu?"

"What?" she asked exasperated

"Put some clothes on."

Only then did the valiant queen notice that she was only wearing her bathing robe and turned crimson red as did Caspian who wasn't used seeing her with so little clothes.

They waited for her for about five minutes before she came out of her room fully dressed.

"How can a girl get ready so fast?" exclaimed an astonished Caspian. She sighed and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Caspian, we both know that I'm no ordinary girl." He seemed deep in thought before admitting:

"True."

"spending almost a year together on the Dawn Treader surely made you notice."

"That's what I was thinking, boy's clothes sweet you well Lucy."

"Shut up Caspian."

They finally opened the doors only to be greeted by a fuming Susan.

"Uh-Oh." They mumbled.

"Don't you have any sense of time?

"We can explain-"

"Not a word, take your places, Lucy with Edmund, Caspian with Anne, peter with me."

Ed was about to protest before his older sister interrupted:

"She'll be too distracted."

It seemed convincing enough so he let it go no before giving a mean look to Caspian who just smiled innocently.

* * *

Annabelle was a fast learner, she got the important dances right but felt uncomfortable with the way Caspian was holding her and trying to use his charming skills on her.

When they were done, their meal was awaiting them in the dining room. They started eating before Lucy remembered something, she cleared her throat to get everyone's attention, when it was done she turned to her dark haired brother.

"Edmund, don't you and Anne have something to tell us?" she then eyed the bracelet.

"Well yes actually, me and Annabelle are courting." She answered while taking his lady's hand.

His siblings, apart Lucy, looked shocked but he could see joy in their eyes.

"Oh Ed, Congratulations" exclaimed Susan.

"Thank you sister."

Suddenly Caspian got up and stalked through the doors leaving a dead silence behind him. Peter was about to go after him but Lucy stopped him.

"Leave him. He needs some time alone."

Annabelle felt very awkward, of course she could see that Caspian cared for her a great deal and she felt bad being so bold at rejecting him, even if she didn't mean to.

As she was walking to her room she heard a conversation between the valiant queen and her best friend.

"Why don't you just give up Caspian?"

"I will not, all is not lost."

"Caspian! Open your eyes, they love each other, more that you will ever feel for Anne!"

"Why does it matter to you anyway? What right do you have to judge me this way? Have I not proven how much I admired her?"

"You said it yourself, ADMIRE, it's not love."

"Lu, leave me alone would you?"

Annabelle could see hurt dancing in Lucy's eyes before disappearing the next second; the young lady was an expert at hiding her emotions.

"Fine, but don't you dare interfere between them, or I swear Caspian you'll regret it a great deal." She threatened him in an icy voice that led to a complete silence. She walked out of the young king's chambers and her thoughtful expression turned into a warm smile as soon as she spotted Anne, she sighed:

"Men!"

"You tell me?" teased Anne but Lucy's words were still dancing in the back of her mind.

"Be aware Annabelle; don't underestimate Caspian, many fell for him."

"Yes, but many don't love a certain just king as he does too."

"You're right I'm glad for you both really."

"Thank you."

"Well dear sister, let's not talk about guys any longer or else we'll probably get more depressed if not crazy."

"You're right dear sister."

They took each other's arms still joyfully conversing while heading to their chambers.


	10. Chapter IX

**Hey guys it's me, again, couldn't upload yesterday, no internet damn.**

**Thank you PurpleFanMagic glad you're okay now. And Pinkykupkake you'll be glad with this upload and thank you as well, that's the first part of the ball.**

**The ladies' outfits are in my profile.**

**Nice reading ;)**

* * *

**Chapter IX**

The ladies all gathered in one room to get ready for the ball that was starting in less than an hour. Servants were struggling with their tasks as time didn't allow any delay.

Lucy was the first to finish preparing. Susan gasped at her sister and felt a huge wave of pride. She looked so beautiful, so grown, so graceful, even more than she was back in the golden age.

The valiant queen wore a red gown trimmed with black prints. Its design was of unique flowers. It flowed to the ground but was tightened by lace at the front. It had large wavy sleeves that showed the inside black fabric. The neckline was round and it showed shoulders and little bit of cleavage. She accessorized her dress with black high heels and ruby horned necklaces and earrings. Her black mask was beautifully decorated with silver giving little hints as to who she really was. No one was supposed to recognize them. They didn't even know what the other royals were wearing, but that wasn't really hard for Lucy as her blue-green eyes couldn't be easily hidden. Her hair was made into complicated curls with tresses that were pulled up from behind with diamond hairclips. The front hair was curled and fixed behind her ears giving the impression of bangs. Her rosy lips were reddened by lipstick.

Susan stood with all her glory in a beautiful blue gown. It was made of two fabrics. The inner dress was made of a royal blue embroidered with gold leaves' patterns. The over-piece was midnight blue and cut in the middle to show the inside. It was joined by lace at the waist. The sleeves were the same as Lucy's the only difference being the colors. The modest neckline showed only her collarbone. She wore gold necklace and earrings that matched the patterns of her dress. Her hair was pulled slightly from the front with gold and diamond hairclip and cascaded delicately in soft waves. Her lips were soft pink and her mask gold with blue decorations having the same purpose as her youngest sister, and matching high heels. The gentle queen's eyes were a piercing blue as they were contoured with black Khôl.

Annabelle was still struggling with her corset which was tied too tightly on her that she could barely breathe. Lucy went to aid her but as soon as she saw her, Annabelle's eyes went round:

"Lucy!"

"What?"

"You look stunning!"

"Oh stop your flattery."

"And you stop being so modest."

"Humility is never wrong."

"Yes but lack of self-confidence is."

"Look who's talking."

"Just help me Lu, I'm feeling dizzy."

Lucy laughed at her friend.

"Well you better get used to it dear, that's the formal wear here, and until now I still hate it."

Finally Annabelle was able to wear her gown. The dress was black and dark mauve, the embroidery mainly consisted of black flowers that flowed all the way down the dress. A black cut in the middle long tunic enveloped the dress and was joined at the waist by laces as well. The sleeves were also black and reached the wrist where it was shaped into a trumpet design. Annabelle wore the bracelet that Edmund gave her as well as a silver and purple stones in a butterfly design that made it very pretty. Her hair was curled and tied very elegantly to the side with a diamond hairclip. She wore black heels and mask with silver markings making her relationship with the silver crowned king obvious.

She looked very beautiful in soft purple lipstick; nothing was added to her eyes as they were more than perfect naturally. Everyone was pleased with the ladies' looks and envied their rulers for their appearance.

* * *

Caspian and Edmund were chatting in the great hall of Cair Paravel. The oldest of the two was wearing a black tunic with a lion print, white breeches and black boots, his sword was tugged on the side of his belt, he wore a black and white mask, as of Edmund, he was wearing a dark blue tunic with a silver lion, grey breeches and black boots, he had a sword as well, and a silver and midnight blue mask. Peter joined them a while later, he was in a red tunic with golden lion, white breeches and Rhindon in his belt, his mask was gold as he was the High King. He soon pointed to his fellow royals:

"It feels so good not being recognized! No headaches from the ladies of the court!"

"Sorry brother but many are batting their eyes at us. You're wearing Rhindon after all idiot " The oldest Pevensie turned only see a group of women eyeing them as if they were food.

"By Aslan's mane, can't we have a moment of peace?" he complained.

"Well I don't know about you Pete, but I like the attention."

"Shut up Caspian."

He just laughed as trumpets were heard announcing the arrival of other guests.

The room grew silent as the doors opened to reveal three beautiful ladies. They looked like goddesses even with masks hiding their faces. Caspian's eyes went to the one in the middle, her gown was red and it moved perfectly against her body as she made her way down the stairs; carrying with such a grace worthy of a swan. Peter recognized his sisters and Annabelle easily and felt protective of them as the men's hungry eyes followed their every step. He saw Caspian looking at his youngest sister and elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ow!"

"Close your mouth." Caspian glared at him having no idea why peter was so angry.

Edmund smiled at Annabelle recognizing her in an instant and she did the same. He took her arm and led her away from the group.

Caspian didn't notice the little exchange as he was still gazing at the lady's blue-green orbs in front of him. Lucy saw him and couldn't help but blush, he looked so handsome and she could spot him miles away. He broke the silent first:

"My lady, you look stunning, may I know who the beauty that's hiding behind this mask is?"

Susan grinned at the young king's boldness, he didn't know he was flirting with little Lucy and he forgot all about Anne in a second. Peter was about to interfere but the gentle queen not so gently stepped on his foot, he hissed under his breath; she gave him a look and waited for her youngest sister's answer.

"You may know later my lord, but now's not the time, the ball has just begun and I certainly don't want to spoil all the fun. So please excuse my mystery." Lucy changed her voice and it looked very mature and totally different from her usual high pitched one.

Caspian's admiration only grew. She held such cleverness in what she said that left him no choice but to agree with her. Peter decided to tease him a little:

"Haven't you seen my sisters? They are not here."

"No not at all, but it's a masquerade so they can't be easily spotted." The magnificent just sighed giving up. Lucy and Susan were biting their lips trying not to laugh. The youngest quickly regained her composure as Caspian turned to her:

"My lady, would you care to dance with me?" he held out his hand and she took it with a soft smile. She winked at her sister before being led to the center of the ballroom.

A lively narnian tune started playing but both found no difficulty with the quick steps as they were swift dancers. Peter was glaring at them the whole time and Susan had a hard time stopping him from stepping in.

* * *

Annabelle and Edmund were both in their own bubble. He would whisper in her ear and she would blush. They both looked happy before noticing the other royal couple dancing.

"Is that Lucy and Caspian?" asked Anne.

Edmund turned to see his favorite sister dancing with his best friend. Both were grinning from ear to ear. He smiled

"Now that's interesting."

"Aren't you bothered by it?"

"Not really, only if he dares to hurt her then he'll be a dead man. I always knew of Lucy's feelings even when she hid them so well. As of Caspian, he's as blind as one can be." He sighed

"They look happy." The lady pointed.

"That's because he doesn't know it's Lucy, he only sees her as a sister, and now she looks so different that he's totally under her charm."

"I wonder what he'll do when he finds out."

"We'll see sooner than you think."

Annabelle looked at him with curious eyes but he just smiled.


	11. Chapter X

**Hey guys, here's another chapter, I know, amazing right.**

**This chapter is mainly on Lucian. It shows a little of their dark sides. But seriously who doesn't have it?**

**PurpleFanMagic: your reviews are always original and they make me smile so thank you.**

**Lillyrosenight and Dragongirl2101: your questions will be answered right here ;)**

**Again leave your reviews even as guests.**

**Now I'll leave you to the story**

* * *

**Chapter X **

Slow music started to play. The couples began waltzing. Caspian held Lucy closer and she responded by leaning on his shoulder. His arms snaked around her delicate waist as they started moving gracefully following the soft melody. He was totally under her charm. She could feel his breath on her neck as he spoke:

"Did I finally earn the right to know your identity my lady?"

"Soon, sir, patience."

She smiled and held his hand tighter as they spun. When she returned her back was pressed on his chest.

"Have I seen you before?"

"Of course, everyday, I'm closer than you think." She turned noticing his curious eyes. He was left wondering who his partner was. He must remember it if he ever met such a charismatic and seducing woman before. The ladies with her were most charming as well, but there was something in her cleverness, wit, and smile that couldn't be easily forgotten.

His thoughts were interrupted by an announcement. One of the musicians stood:

"Ladies and gentlemen now is the time you all awaited, by midnight everyone will take off their masks such as in the tradition, it will take place in exactly one minute."

The room was silent, waiting nervously for the long expected moment.

Caspian was looking eagerly at the young lady that stood beside him. Lucy's head was filled with questions: will he be disappointed? Will he leave her? They were face to face when the midnight bells rang, at the twelfth, the guests all did as they were told. Susan was dancing with her brother as they of course were aware of. Edmund's hand was around Annabelle's waist trying to ignore all the stares but most of the room was eyeing the youngest queen as she took off her own mask. Caspian felt a huge wave of emotions hit him, anger at being tricked, shocked, and simply dazed. Little Lucy looked stunning; he thought of her as a woman for the first time and desired her greatly. She smiled at him, her green eyes boring into his brown orbs. The guests noticed how they stared at each other and grew curious of their relationships. All the ladies that liked Caspian were green with jealousy, how could they compare with such a beautiful woman and above it all a queen? He was about to speak before she suddenly screamed:

"Caspian! Down!"

Before thinking he did as he was told and barely missed an arrow aimed at him. The valiant queen took out both her daggers that she hid under her skirts, a habit of always being armed, and threw one at a shadow hiding behind the balcony's curtains. The man dropped dead, she quickly turned around only to find another behind her, and stabbed him in the stomach before she cried:

"Edmund!"

The just king was already facing his assassin sword in hand, and killed him instantly.

Lucy easily slid behind her oldest brother, who was already fighting and couldn't protect their unarmed sister, and aimed her dagger at one's throat.

"No one harms my family." As she spoke she heard a chocking noise then Caspian's voice:

"Nor mine." She made a note to thank him later as she was too busy at the moment. She took charge and threatened her enemy:

"Who are you?" He just smirked while answering with a thick accent:

"Like I'm gonn' tell ya."

"You better." She hissed while pressing her blade further.

"You're not scarin' me litt' girl."

"We'll find out soon enough, guards take him to the dungeons."

She took a deep breath before looking at the people surrounding her, everyone stood shocked by their youngest queen's display. She looked like a dark angel, innocent but blood stained showing no mercy for those who harm her loved ones.

Annabelle admired her greatly, she wished to be that courageous, but she wasn't, she felt sick, like throwing up, she was shivering and paled greatly, she wasn't used to so much blood and such massacre wasn't the best first experience.

"Well done Lucy." Peter whispered while hugging her, and then turned to his brother:

"Edmund, take Anne out of the room." He spoke louder to his subjects:

"Everyone is dismissed, as you can see, we've encountered some issues and I thank our valiant queen as no one was hurt." He turned to his sister with pride. Lucy blushed and thanked him silently.

"Long Live the Queen!" Everyone cheered ignoring the ten corpses that lay on the ground, the weak-hearted left or fainted already. Lucy stole a glance at Caspian who was looking at her in a way that made her feel really warm. She excused herself, leaving the great hall heart pounding in her chest.

* * *

Lucy was walking down the corridors leading to the study; a meeting was planned with the other royals and of course Annabelle who was already a part of the family, to discuss the sudden attack. It was almost two in the morning and she was still in her ball attire.

Suddenly, she was pulled into a storage room, face to face with Caspian. He was pinning her against the wall with his hands on either side of her head. She felt her heart quicken due to the burning look he was giving her, she took a deep breath before whispering.

"Caspian."

"Hello Lucy, nice dress you're wearing." Smirking, he spoke in such a manner that angered the valiant queen and made her glare at him.

"Why didn't you tell me it was you?" she smiled confidently:

"I told you before it would spoil all the fun." Her voice was seductively enchanting.

"I've been complimenting and flirting with you all evening and you said nothing just for fun?" she snorted:

"Well, it's not my fault you cannot even recognize me, I easily did. Plus if you knew of my identity you probably not even ask for a dance, after all I'm just little Lucy, nothing but a sister to you." She threw back in a vicious tone that clearly challenged Caspian's self control.

Having enough, he crashed his lips on hers in a passionate kiss that made her dizzy, his hands went to the small of her back, she tried to resist but it was already a lost fight. She couldn't think anymore, wrapped her arms around his neck as he pressed their bodies tighter, the need for air made them pull apart. He smirked.

"You're not a sister anymore." He whispered with a husky tone that made Lucy burn with heat.

"I figured." She teased with a mischievous smile.

"You're playing with fire my queen." He breathed in her ear as she felt shivers all over her body with pleasure. He turned around leaving a very confused Lucy. He clearly didn't love her then why kiss her? All she saw was desire in his eyes and she strangely liked it, a lot.

* * *

Back in the study, the other Pevensies were waiting for their sister and best friend.

The man in question soon entered with slightly messed hair and a pleased smile that he quickly hid to not be questioned. Few minutes later, a flushed Lucy came in, smiling at everyone before taking her seat. Peter noticed that something was going on as she refused to make eye contact with Caspian who was just smirking at her. But the latest was also eyeing a beautiful Annabelle, whom he couldn't recognize at the party as he was "distracted". He felt jealous of Edmund, she was clutching him closely. He cursed himself as he realized that it must have been really hard, she must be terrified with the earlier events, her nervous eyes were red, obviously from crying. The just king also showed great affection trying to sooth her fears and that reminded Caspian of his anger.

The youngest queen found the courage to steal a glance at Caspian, but it only made her depressed, it took him less than two minutes to turn his affections to the forest green eyed beauty, but how could she complain, as he said, she was the one playing with fire and had no right to voice her feelings that he clearly doesn't know about, he mostly thought that her answering his kiss was only for passion or curiosity, and she was okay with it. Love can really blind you and make you do even the weirdest things only to be near the one you love.

But she decided to never ever let it hurt her pride. As soon as he looked her way, she straightened her shoulders and changed her expression; she looked calm and relaxed without any worries. She smiled at him like nothing happened; it was his turn to be confused, little Lucy wasn't as innocent as she seemed. She was playing with fire as Caspian was also.

* * *

**REVIEW,REVIEW,REVIEW **


	12. Chapter XI

**For all those who love dark Lucy this is your treat. Thank you for your reviews. **

**PurpleFanMagic: I always love your long reviews please always do that.**

**Fido-snow white: here's more for you my friend**

**Guest and dragongirl2101: thanks for your praise I think you'll like this chapter.**

**Manal: well you've known me for at least 5 years, we both know that I'm crazy ;)**

* * *

**Chapter**** XI**

After trying to ignore the strange behavior of his little sister, Peter started to discuss their previous issues:

"We have been attacked, in our own castle by eleven men trying to kill us."

"We need more information." Pointed Caspian then turned to Edmund:

"When will your spies arrive?"

"Tomorrow at the latest. But what about the prisoner? We can always get him to talk, I can do it."

"No Edmund, your ways of getting information won't work this time. They are assassins already prepared for any kind of pain, the only thing that they fear is death or their master, but none is an option as we need him alive" argued Susan.

Everyone acknowledged her opinion. They stayed silent before Annabelle spoke:

"Then why don't you make him believe he'll really die?"

"No he knows that we still have use of him." Peter disagreed.

"But with enough persuasion, he will surely believe."

"Let me do it." All were surprised by Lucy, they feared most for the assassin himself than her. She wasn't named valiant for nothing, she's very pure hearted and merciful but for those who harm her family, she can be more than cruel if needed and such was the case at the moment.

"No Lucy, you always go to….extremes." muttered Susan.

Annabelle felt shivers all around her body. She really didn't want to picture the same aged queen inflecting pain on anybody.

"That's exactly what we need." She smiled innocently.

Peter just shook his head; sometimes he was scared of his little sister.

"I'll accompany you" stated Caspian.

"If you want, just don't run off or get sick." She teased playfully

"Never my intention."

They were back to their old jokes, but everyone could see the intense expressions they gave each other. Peter, having enough, asked:

"Okay. What's going on?"

"Nothing, Caspian is just playing with fire." She answered calmly looking defiantly at the said man before leaving to do her task. The oldest turned to the same aged king:

"Is that some kind of code?"

"Maybe, but what I can say is that you have a very intriguing sister." He answered slapping his shoulder.

"Caspian, don't." the fair haired pevensie ordered.

He just shrugged and followed the youngest queen down the dungeons.

"Great! He better never lay a hand on her."

"Don't worry," assured Edmund "Lucy knows how to take care of herself."

He wasn't convinced and decided to keep a close eye on these two.

* * *

Down the torturing room, a man was tied tightly to a chair. His calm endeavor was irritating Caspian but Lucy was smiling sweetly at the criminal:

"Okay, so why did you come here?"

"Wasn't that obvious?" The questioned grunted.

"Oh yes, forgive me, you tried to kill us, any other reason?"

"None that I could think of sweetie."

Lucy smacked him hard on the face that made him loose focus for a while, and it would probably bruise, he spit the blood that gathered in his mouth. As of Caspian, One could say that his mouth was on the floor. The valiant queen's expression turned cold as she leaned down and hissed at the murderer:

"First you'll show me some respect."

The man just smirked showing his yellow teeth.

"Of course, my lady."

"Much better." Her smile returned and that only made her fellow king more worried. "You're obviously Calormene and strangely we're at war with that same country, one could find it really suspicious don't you think?" the man's face was as cold as ever, she continued "Why would they send assassins to kill us if they could do it themselves on the battlefield? After all we're just mere barbarians. And the Tisroc proves being a coward by using such means."

"My master's no coward." The dark skinned man glared at her.

Lucy smiled mischievously:

"Now you're cooperating." His face showed confusion.

"You just admitted who your master is."

The man felt nervous for the first. Caspian was…. No words could describe his awe for Lucy at that moment, so he just stood there trying his best to look composed.

The queen continued:

"Well you see, from my deduction, the Tisroc sent you knowing very well that you'll get caught, you're nothing but a mere tool to threaten us but cheer up I've got some good news too, YOUR master trusted your loyalty and therefore knew that you will never betray him, SO THAT's what leads me to think that you know exactly what he has in mind. Would you care to tell me please?" she asked very politely.

The man stayed silent and Lucy got the message.

"Very well, Caspian, the sharpest blade please. Oh and be prepared, it will not be pretty." He just nodded and handed her the torturing tool.

Screams could be heard all the way to the throne room, the three royals and Annabelle winced and were very glad they weren't in the criminal's skin.

* * *

The bloodied man panted, his eyesight was blurry as he was losing too much blood.

The young queen smiled wiping her hands and asked him again:

"What are your plans? Why are you burning villages when you could directly take on our castle?"

Again the man didn't answer. Lucy turned to the telmarine king:

"Caspian, I've got an idea. This poor man here must be feeling very homesick, why don't we just send him to the Tisroc? He will be very glad to see him don't you think?"

Caspian knew the fate of the man if he returned to Calorman failing at his task. Not only death but also more than a year worth of torture awaited him. He could hear the assassin gulping, terrified at the very idea, but managed to mutter:

"Y-You wouldn't, Y-You still need me anyway." Lucy just shrugged:

"Not really, you're not of any use anyway. And death would be too easy."

He finally looked scared of the valiant queen, who was still smiling very innocently, but to him it was a devil's smile rather than an angel's. He nodded and answered:

"He wanted to damage your resources and army."

"As we predicted, why did he send you apart from killing us?"

"He wanted information, he's planning something."

"What is it?" he averted his eyes:

"I-I don't know." Lucy suddenly raised her voice and only that made the man tremble:

"I said WHAT IS IT?"

"H-He's planning an attack on Cair Paravel."

"Finally he's decided, when?"

"I-I don't know exactly but they are already preparing."

"Well thank you, you're free to go now." The man looked astonished.

"R-Really?"

"Yes but first go to the healers, they will cure your injuries."

"W-Why? I tried to harm you."

"Doesn't matter, everyone can mend, and you will, no more stealing, killing, anything opposite to Aslan's principals, or else you're going to be on my bad side, you're also banished from Narnia, if you step another foot here you'll be executed, you're free to go to the Lone Islands, ask Lord Bern for a noble job and he'll gladly help you." She ordered solemnly.

The man felt relief for the first time in many years.

"Thank you, your majesty, thank you."

"Now you're showing respect, guards show him the way." Lucy sighed after everyone cleared the room before turning around to see a frozen Caspian:

"What?"

"Nothing, I'm glad I'm not your enemy." She smiled seductively and drove Caspian into a corner.

"Well you're certainly not." She teased before kissing him with great passion; she pressed their bodies close as not even wind could get in between them. Their lips moved in perfect synchronization before he asked for entrance and she accepted by pulling her lips apart. She moaned as he was exploring her mouth. Caspian's hand went from her waist to her hips and Lucy's were tucking on his tunic. They pulled apart gasping for air.

"Goodnight Caspian." She whispered in his ears before giving his neck a sweet kiss, then left behind a very confused Caspian.

* * *

**Review please ;)**


	13. Chapter XII

**Hey guys HAPPY NEW YEAR, sorry for the long wait, I was preparing for my exams. I also have good and bad news. I'll start with the bad ones. My exams are next week which will take up all my time and won't be able to update. Now the good ones are, I have written like 6 chapters after this one so I'll try my best to type them fast and upload sometime soon. Again sorry guys, love you all ;)**

**Okay now for the reviews. Du-Dum. Just kidding.**

**PurpleFanMagic: don't ever read fanfiction with a parent around or else they'll send you straight to rehab. I mean we just keep grinning at our screens and laugh like crazy, personal experience. And I would love to see your girl power dance. Again thank you Livvy.**

**Both guests thank you for your reviews please leave more you'll see Lucy's character progressing little by little and I hope you like it.**

**Dragongirl2101: I personally love writing about dark Lucy and I'm glad you love it.**

**Manal: here's for you, I really cherish my life as you can see ;)**

**Bowtiescool: you're really cute please leave more of your reviews.**

**Again thanks to all and I really love all my readers whether they review or not even though it makes me happy to know your opinions.**

**Okay that's all with the crap, here's your chapter. :***

* * *

**Chapter XII**

Lucy could feel herself changing; she was more daring, more confident. Her relationship with Caspian was far from courting, mainly built on passion and desire. How did they change so fast? God only knows. She was constantly hurting too, sometimes he seemed so close the next she couldn't even reach him. She stood there, watching his feelings for Anne grow completely ignoring hers. She was so confused. She wanted him more than anything, she felt herself slowly change into a woman. She was also angry with herself. Love made her a substitute and she was strangely content with it.

All of those feelings were safely hidden from everyone even Edmund who was always able to read her like an open book. But the young man was a little busy trying to stop Caspian before he had the chance to do anything to Annabelle. Did they fight? Of course. Did it get ugly? No, she always broke them apart before it led to fists.

She was on her way to the library to meet the others. She opened the doors, entered and sat on the chair across Caspian, he was still looking at her with a desiring look but she just smiled, looking as calm as ever. Peter was first to ask:

"How did it go?"

"Excellent, I've got all the information I needed."

"We heard screams." Her youngest brother pointed.

"That was nothing." She shrugged.

"Yeah you're one to speak, I was the one standing behind you and it wasn't pretty at all." Caspian felt shivers down his neck. Lucy just rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, the Tisroc sent him as a warning but also a distraction. He's planning an attack on Cair Paravel. When? No one knows but he said they were already making preparations."

"It's planned in two weeks, my spies just came back" Informed the just king.

"Why wait so long though?" asked Peter.

"Maybe allies or other forces, training and planning, it's not an easy battle at all, we might outnumber them alone, but with others the fight will be fair."

"So Lucy, what did you do to that assassin?" Susan demanded.

"Oh. I set him free."

"WHAT?!" the whole room apart Lucy and Caspian exclaimed.

"Everyone can change, one has to show mercy and give them a second chance, the world can be cruel to some, so I set him free with the hope that he'll change but he is banished from Narnia."

"You're right Lucy you made a wise decision. But I hope he takes his chance seriously." agreed Edmund.

"He will. He's too scared of Lucy. I thought the poor guy was going to faint." Caspian spoke.

Everyone's thoughts were the same 'never ever get into the valiant queen's bad side.'

All stood to make their way to the dining room where their meal awaited them. Caspian leaned to Lucy's ear whispering:

"Nice act Lu."

"Oh I know, thank you."

"Don't worry I'll keep our secret safe."

"Never doubted it, after all you surely want to stay alive." She pointed at Peter who was scowling at him. Lucy smiled innocently at her brother. When did she learn to act so well?

They all ate their meal silently which was quite comic.

Edmund and Annabelle were stealing glances at each other; Caspian was gazing at Anne and Lucy at him. Peter and Susan were trying to ignore the tensions which would probably grow if they didn't.

After finishing, they went to the throne room to discuss Narnia's threat. Plans were indispensable at such times.

"We need to gather as many forces as we can." Peter stated the obvious but no one made fun of him as it was hardly time for jokes.

"Don't you have any allies? You've won many wars right? So why not use that to our advantage?"

"Clever indeed, you'll turn out to be quite useful in this war Annabelle" Praised Susan.

"Then, Edmund, go to Ettinsmoor and convince the giants to aid us." Lucy spoke firmly before continuing "I'd go myself, but you were always the best at political agreements." Her brother nodded to her request.

"We need Archenland's help as well."

"You're right Caspian; I'll personally go and claim it. Susan, I would like you to accompany me." The oldest pevensie demanded. "Caspian and Lucy, the kingdom will be in your hands."

"What about me?" asked Annabelle.

"You'll stay here, Ed can't take you with him and you'll certainly be safer here." Lucy tried to convince her.

"Bu-"

"No buts, Anne, and while I'm gone, don't forget to work on your fighting skills"

"No Edmund, I want to go with you."

"Anne, Ettinsmoor is a land habited by giants and black dwarfs who are far from friendly by the way. Plus it's all ice, so please stay here."

Annabelle couldn't resist his pleading eyes any longer and just gave up. It was already a lost fight.

"We'll set out tomorrow. Let's rest for the day." Peter decided.

* * *

Annabelle headed to her room with Edmund.

"Do you really have to go?" she pouted. The just king laughed at her.

"Yes I do."

"Promise me you'll take care of yourself."

He reassured her with sweet kisses that made her stomach flutter. He grinned at her that boyish grin. It never failed to make her faint-hearted. He whispered:

"Goodnight love."

She smiled softly and gave him a peck before turning to quickly enter her room, face as red as a tomato.

She heard a small chuckle from the other side of the door and sighed thinking about her favorite man going to god knows where. Was it Ettinsmoor or something? She really needed to study these maps. And strangely, it didn't bother her the fact that giants existed, it was too late for her to be surprised anymore in a land of myth.

* * *

All gathered in front of the gates at first light the next morning.

"Be careful to not get stepped on Ed; giants have really bad sight for tiny creatures."

"Lucy, you really have the weirdest ideas, and don't worry I will." He kissed her forehead as she hugged him. An echo of aw could be heard from their small audience. The valiant queen turned to her dear little friend.

"Trumpkin, take care of him, oh and congratulations on your wedding."

"I will and thank you your majesty."

The red dwarf was gone for his honeymoon, he just married a cheerful lady of his own kind named Beth; she was the perfect match as she managed well his grumpy behavior.

The youngest queen made way for Annabelle who hugged her man tightly.

"Come back quick." Tears were already flowing from her eyes.

"I promise, I'll miss you greatly."

The two shared a passionate kiss ignoring the whistles and wolf calls.

Lucy kissed her older brother's cheeks.

"Pete, take care of Susan" Then did the same to her sister.

"Make him see reason if he doesn't, I'm counting on you."

"I can do it myself" Protested Peter.

"Us three know that you can't." retorted Susan.

"The kingdom is in your hands Lucy, be the wise woman I know you are, you too Caspian, take care of our little sister."

The young king, who was glaring at Ed the whole time, smiled which looked mischievous to Lucy alone.

"Of course Susan, I think we'll enjoy each other's company." Lucy could see the hiding meaning behind it and tried her best not to blush.

Caspian awkwardly bid Edmund goodbye before they all set off. The just north, the magnificent and the gentle south.

* * *

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW**


	14. Chapter XIII

**Whew! I'm on a roll; I told you I'll upload soon ;)**

**But sadly I don't know when I would be able to update next week maybe Thursday if I get a lot of reviews they all make me smile.**

**PurpleFanMagic: you're an angel you just gave me great ideas, you'll see peter POV in the upcoming chapters as for Susan I didn't write it yet :s but well it will come.**

**Lot of love, now good reading. Oh and it's the longest chapter I ever wrote YAY!**

**Sorry I ate too much chocolate and it gets me excited.**

* * *

**Chapter XIII**

Annabelle was eating her meal with both remaining royals. She never grew tired of their long bickering. She used to be like that with her five year older brother; they used to be pretty close. Lucy interrupted her thoughts:

"So, Anne, are you coping well without our dear brother? You used to always be together, you must miss him greatly." She was about to respond but Caspian cut her:

"How can she miss him when such a handsome man is standing right beside her?"

The youngest queen's wit never failed to bring Caspian down to earth.

"Did you say handsome man? Where is he? Narnia is really lacking good looks without my brothers here."

"HAHAHA, very funny, well you certainly didn't think that yesterday." Lucy shrugged:

"Need can be really peril."

"Come on Lucy, at least you think I'm good looking."

"Maybe." He just rolled his eyes.

Annabelle was very curious about their conversation. They were hiding something but she couldn't help but smile at how Lucy can put Caspian in his place.

"Excuse the interruption guys, but weren't we talking about Edmund? And to answer your question Lu, yes I long to see him safe. I wish I could have gone with him."

Caspian's expression grew serious as he took her hand.

"I'm still here, if you need to talk don't hesitate to come to me."

Annabelle felt uncomfortable but nodded anyway.

"Uhm, sorry to interrupt lover boy, but you would like to let go her hand now. We have a council meeting remember?"

"Oh yes, dammit." He pouted.

"I'm younger here. I'm supposed to be the one pouting not you."

"Technically, you're 1300 years older than me. Such an old maiden"

"First of all that's Susan's line."

"One can admit that she's very influencing."

"Yes she is, and secondly, when you see wrinkles and gray hair then call me old and that will surely happen to you sooner so suck it up."

"Are we seriously arguing about age?"

"Well you said I was old."

"Never mind, let's get this meeting done. Annabelle we'll see you soon and stop laughing already."

She was biting her lips to do as she was told but a few giggles escaped her mouth. She finally took a deep breath and calmed down.

"Okay guys, I'll be with Alexis in the stables."

Lucy pulled Caspian out the room and only then did the dark haired beauty realize how quiet it was without these two around. She prayed for Edmund, Peter and Susan's safety before heading to where her mare was.

* * *

The valiant queen was rubbing her temples. As soon as she and Caspian entered the council room, they were showered with questions and issues that soon became very annoying. Even the simplest facts were turned into problems but the most intriguing subject was the upcoming war.

"Your majesties," lord Beltran, a middle aged telmarine man spoke "this war only reminds us of the dangers threatening the royal family."

Lucy sighed knowing exactly what was next. So trying to calm herself, she took a goblet of water and began drinking slowly.

"Ensuring a bearer of the future crown, an heir, is peril. So a marriage is needed, of course not before this battle is over."

Caspian could see a hidden meaning behind the lord's word so he ushered him to continue:

"Please my lord, speak more clearly, you certainly have something in mind."

"Actually, I was thinking of your wedding, my king, with a woman more than worthy of such a union as she is already one of our rulers." Caspian quickly interrupted:

"Any relationship with Susan is out of the question."

"I wasn't thinking about Queen Susan your majesty, but our valiant queen."

Lucy chocked on the water she was sipping. The young king went to aid her, an amused expression on his face. He then turned to Beltran.

"And what leads you to think in such a way?"

"We certainly noticed your attraction towards each other at the spring ball, even a blind man could see it."

"We do not love each other." The telmarine king said firmly.

"But such feelings can certainly change."

Lucy composed herself and spoke loudly.

"We are not even courting, and all feelings aside, I'm sure you would prefer for king Caspian to keep his head and such will not be the case if the high king finds out."

"My Queen, even High King Peter cannot ignore his duties. And where would he find a more trusted husband for his sister? He'll certainly agree." All the council nodded.

"We are young my lord, we've known each other since I was physically twelve and Caspian seventeen, such matters could not be rushed in."

"But my ladyship" Caspian had enough.

"We will certainly not marry, end of the story. It's true that Queen Lucy is more than attractive but I cannot view her as a wife and bearer of my children."

Lucy felt a wave of anger and hurt pride. She knew he spoke only the truth but it stung really hard. She ordered:

"Everyone is dismissed. NOW."

All the council members hasted to flee out of the room; their queen was clearly in no mood for delay.

The young king ran a hand through his hair before noticing Lucy glaring daggers at him.

"What?"

"I just want to tell you Caspian, that I too don't ever want a husband like you, I don't want your children and this will be the last time you'll ever hurt my pride."

"Lucy, that wasn't what I meant."

"Am I not good enough? Because that's what I understood from your words, but it's a lesser burden because I don't want to marry you either."

Caspian did the only thing that could keep her quiet and that was kissing her, he held her by the wrists and kissed her roughly. Lucy struggled to get out of his iron grip. She certainly didn't respond; she wasn't that weak. As soon as he pulled back she slapped him hard in the face.

"Don't think of me as those lowly women that you always get in your bed. I cherish myself and I deserve much better than being treated like that. Forget everything that happened between us this last week, every kiss, every look. I will do the same too." She was crying and screaming at the same time.

Caspian tried to apologize but she fled out of the room. He got out to chase her but found Annabelle at the other side of the door.

"How long have you been here?"

"From the beginning of the fight." She answered coldly and did the last thing that Caspian expected from her. She slapped him in his other cheek.

"That's my treat."

"Why did you do that?"

"Why are you so blind? Lucy is everything one could possibly desire. Why can't you accept her for who she really is?"

"Because I love you Anne and you know it. Lucy doesn't love me; if she did she'd only break."

"You don't love me!"

"Why can't you accept my feelings for you?"

"Because they ARE NOT REAL!" Annabelle was growing frustrated. Caspian leaned down to kiss her but she stopped him.

"Respect me, or at least respect Edmund. And are you some kissing machine?" she muttered the last part very irritated. "Think things through Caspian. Oh and grow up."

The young king was dumbfounded; he wasn't just hit twice, but reprimanded by the girl he confessed to. Lunch wasn't such a good idea anymore.

* * *

As she made her way out of the door, Lucy broke into a run. As soon as she was in her room, she collapsed on her bed, angry tears blurring her vision.

"Caspian, you jerk!" she sobbed; her cries were muffled by the pillows.

Every sentence, every word he spoke deepened her wounds. She was so tired, couldn't lie to herself anymore. She didn't want to be a substitute, she wanted to be cherished, loved and adored by the one she loved and sadly it was Caspian. Done with the plays and heartaches. She decided to let her first love go unless a miracle happened but that wasn't a possibility anymore. She knew it would be hard but time can heal. She quickly wiped reason for her pain walked in.

"Lucy, I'm so- "

"Don't, I'm done with the games Caspian and we both know that's what it was between us all along. You claim to be in love with Annabelle, fine. I don't want to be burden anymore."

"But you're not a burden."

"You said it yourself, I was playing with fire and I clearly burned myself and my only deduction, forgive the language, that it hurts like a bitch. Now leave me alone please, I need to take a bath."

Caspian did as he was asked, but as soon as he was out of the room she cried and cried her eyes out, all evening. Just this once she stopped being strong, the cheerful and carefree Lucy. She let the sorrow claim her only for one day.

* * *

Caspian returned few hours later with a tray of food. He wanted to personally give it to her as she missed dinner. But he found her asleep, her pillow was wet, her cheeks tear stained. He felt so guilty; he despised himself. Why didn't he respect her, care for her more? Lucy was right, she deserved much better. He kissed her forehead and stroked her hair gently. From now on it will be just little Lucy for him, his sister, and he wasn't going to allow anyone to hurt her even if it was him.

Annabelle watched the interaction with sympathy. She wished for Lucy's happiness. Such an innocent and selfless person deserved love not sadness and pain. She could also see how fondly Caspian watched her sleep. He must have feelings for her as a woman and not as a sibing. He just didn't realize it.

* * *

**I know you must hate me but it needed to happen. And press the little button down here and review thank you.**


	15. Chapter XIV

**Okay so here's another chapter, sorry for the long wait, I know you hate me for the last chapter but everything will fall into place, I'll upload soon even though I still have exams :/ but well please leave your reviews. Thanks for the last chapter's.**

**Love you guys ;***

* * *

**Chapter XIV**

Edmund was being led to the giant's lord regent as their king died not long ago leaving no heirs. As soon as he was in the throne room, the man in question bowed to him; a funny sight as he was at least ten feet taller.

"Your majesty," his voice was the same as his built; grave and tough "what owes me the pleasure for your visit?"

"Important matters, good lord, and I know you to be fair enough to accept."

"Very well then, let me hear it."

The just king took out the parchment and opened it.

"By the name of Aslan, great king of Narnia, we, High King Peter the magnificent of Narnia, Queen Susan the gentle of Narnia, King Edmund the just of Narnia, Queen Lucy the valiant of Narnia and King Caspian the Tenth of Narnia, also known as the seafarer, demand your allegiance to our troops in a great war against Calormen threatening the peace of our peaceful nation. We ask you Lord Regent to accept our pleads as Narnia and Ettinsmoor are considered as one these past five years.

With our sincerest wishes

Narnia's royal family "

The lord was pacing back and forth deep in thought but that was very inconvenient for Edmund as even the smallest steps made the loudest thuds.

"Tell me my king; is our help very important to you?"

"Indeed, sire."

"But by accepting your offer, I'm sentencing my people to death."

"And by your acceptance you're saving hundreds of lives."

"What good would it do to us?"

"Sire, Ettinsmoor is a part of Narnia, ever since we won you on battle; you have no right to refuse."

"Then why not just send a messenger?"

"Out of respect, and all political matters aside, winter will be rough; you'll need supplies from our country. If you do not die in war you die of hunger."

The man sighed

"Very well then, my king, Ettinsmoor will stand by your side on the battlefield."

"Thank you, we'll send all the details later, prepare your men, we'll need you in less than two weeks."

He then bowed and left the room, very pleased with his diplomatic skills.

* * *

"Thank you very much king Nain, your allegiance weights greatly in these peril times."

High King Peter thanked the king of Archenland as they stood at the gates of Anvard's castle, the country's capitol.

"My pleasure your majesties, our history shows how much my kingdom is indebted to Narnia during your golden age. My ancestor, king Cor, used to speak fondly of you, especially King Edmund as the former brought him to his parents, and such says our books and legends."

"My brother always had a way with children and good eyes and it allowed us to notice the difference between the two twins, may they rest in peace in Aslan's country" agreed Susan.

"Then farewell my friends, but I'd like to make request. Take my son, Prince Adam with you; he'll give you all the information needed on our army as well as battle planning. Please take care of him."

"Of course your majesty" agreed Peter.

Prince Adam was a tall young man of nineteen and very handsome. He had blond hair with sharp blue eyes like the ocean; he was very witty and cheerful. All ladies desired him not only for his looks but also for his skills and charisma, when he was asked to court he refused claiming he was already in love with someone else, everyone wondered who that woman may be, but he revealed nothing. He had all the makings of a great king. He bid his father goodbye before riding his horse and setting off to Narnia.

* * *

A week had passed in Cair Paravel; the tension was at its peak between the trios. They all pretended like nothing happened. Caspian and Lucy were still arguing childishly, they always met during training teaching Annabelle how to perfect her skills with her daggers; she got the handle of it pretty quickly and now could fight fairly. Such weapons were easier than swords and bows.

"Why Peter and Susan are coming so late?" asked Annabelle.

"Request from the king but they'll meet Ed on their way back or so says their latest letter." Caspian answered.

"they'll arrive this evening before dinner which is like an hour from now" noted Lucy very excitedly.

"What are we waiting for, let's get ready." Annabelle squealed before composing herself under Lucy's knowing gaze.

Caspian rolled his eyes, so much for seeing her beloved. He found out that his interest for Annabelle was fading with time much like Susan. Of course she was still very charming but after their little encounter the week before he decided to open his eyes, and saw how much she was happy with him, so he reluctantly let go. As for Lucy, he was still keeping his word, nothing more than a sister.

Annabelle, Lucy and Caspian stood in their best attire to greet their family. Horses and trumpets could be heard announcing the arrival of the other royals.

Edmund was the first to come into view. He dismounted his mare and caught his Lady in a passionate kiss pouring all their longing in it.

The others averted their eyes to give them privacy. Just then, Lucy noticed Peter followed by Susan and another familiar face.

She squealed and ran to crush her brother in such a strong embrace that he was barely breathing.

"Let him breath" scolded Susan.

The youngest sister just ignored her and did the same with her.

"Are you sure you're a queen?" teased Edmund.

"Nice to see you too dear brother, didn't want to distract from your priorities."

The young man laughed and hugged his favorite sister:

"I missed you Lu." He whispered. She did her best to not break down.

"Me too Ed, you don't know how much." He kissed her cheek before letting her go.

She turned to her siblings and started babbling with her hands gesturing everywhere:

"I'm so so so so glad you guys are her, you see the castle was really boring without you, I mean we laughed and all but with these council meetings I swear I-"

"Take a breath Lucy." Said a laughing Caspian, lowering her hands by her wrists before she hurt someone.

"Oh I am thank you." She retorted.

"Such a child when you get excited, even worse than squirrels."

"Look who's talking, remember that time when you-"

"Shut up Lu."

"Shutting up." She laughed before turning to her siblings.

"What?"

"Where is the lady that was here before we departed?" asked Susan.

"Long gone due to some, Uhm, events." She replied awkwardly averting her eyes, Annabelle and Caspian didn't look at ease too.

Peter suddenly remembered their guest.

"You all must know Prince Adam of Archenland." Lucy beamed and hugged him. He chuckled and spun her around. The others looked at them curiously apart Caspian who was getting protective, even Peter wasn't.

"Well I didn't know you were that close." Peter muttered.

"Oh please we've know each other for four years, we met in a ball then clicked instantly, it's such a shame you couldn't come to the latest one." She said while turning back to him.

"Indeed, I heard great talks about it."

"Really? May I know them?"

"First the assassin attack and how you saved everyone."

She blushed feeling a rush of modesty.

"None of that please anything else?"

"Yes how stunning you looked and I can admit the descriptions did no justice to your beauty." She laughed at his words.

"Always the charmer, aren't we?"

Susan looked pretty confused, the gossip said that Prince Adam was reserved with women; she just shrugged and let it pass.

He noticed Peter glaring at him and asked him curiously:

"Is something wrong your majesty?"

"_Apart from you flirting with my sister no not all"_ he thought.

"Don't mind him he's very protective of our youngest sister" assured Edmund.

"And I'll probably die as an old maiden" joked Lucy.

"Yes probably." He grunted, she looked at him sternly.

"Peter?"

"What?"

"Shut up"

Everyone tried to stifle their laughter as the High King lowered his head feeling intimidated by his five year younger sister. Annabelle greeted everyone as well as Caspian before the former offered:

"You would probably want to rest before dinner is served, I'll have someone show you to your room Prince Adam, and please let us know if you need anything."

"Thank you very much your majesty."

"Hang on, Hang on" interrupted Lucy "If you're going to stay with us in this castle, drop the formalities; it's Lucy, Peter, Susan, Edmund, Caspian and Annabelle and you're Adam understood?" ordered the valiant queen.

The poor man just nodded too scared to disobey, he suddenly felt like a child getting punished for stealing candy. She smiled at him "Good." Before turning around to see the cooks regarding dinner.

"You'll get used to it." Edmund patted his shoulder, chuckling at his sister's natural behavior even with the noblest people.

* * *

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW**


	16. Chapter XV

**Thank you guys for your reviews you're awesome. Here's another chapter. Please continue to support my story. I'm sorry I didn't write any comment about your reviews. No time with the exams and all but well.**

**Please continue to support my story.**

**Love you guys ;***

* * *

**Chapter XV**

The royals and Annabelle were all merely talking while eating a delicious meal. They counted their stories and laughed at the silliest things.

Peter finally asked:

"So any news here?"

"Oh, yes actually" answered Caspian casually "Me and Lucy almost got engaged"

Everyone looked at him like he grew another head; they couldn't even speak a word, eyes round, opening and closing their mouth for lack of saying. Lucy and Caspian engaged?! Lucy was chocking on her juice.

"You really have to stop doing that" mumbled Caspian while patting her back for help. Lucy retorted exasperated:

"And you stop bringing up marriage, look at how it ended last time."

"Sorr-"

"No it's the past, stop it."

The two continued their discussion just by exchanging looks like only couples do and that was another shock for their audience. Something definitely happened while they were gone.

"What this fool here tried to say" she sighed explaining " is that the council came with the brilliant idea of wanting to have kids running around the castle and thought of me and Caspian as the perfect match for that task" her sarcastic tone didn't hide her annoyance at all.

"Great!" grunted Peter "I don't even want to think about it."

"I can oddly imagine it" pointed Edmund not bothered by the idea in the least. He knew they were perfect for each and he had to admit that these old men had sharp eyes.

"Ed, shut up" ordered the oldest brother.

"What's up with you guys and shutting up these days?"

"Well some don't know when to keep their mouths shut."

"Yes, Peter as an example."

Adam burst out laughing and soon the rest followed.

"It's never boring with you"

"Well this castle flows with youth, what do you want more?" Lucy smiled innocently.

"True" he agreed.

They finished eating and went to their rooms. Prince Adam bid Lucy goodnight by a charming kiss on the hand which gained a snort from Caspian.

* * *

Annabelle and Edmund were sitting on the training grounds the next morning watching the others practice.

"Come on Lucy! Is that all you got?" teased Caspian.

"Shut up." He just grinned before stumbling on a small rock. Lucy disarmed him quickly:

"Next time pay attention." She smirked.

"Very funny." She helped him stand before joining her oldest siblings and Adam.

"You're really good Lucy" praised the prince.

"Thanks, that fool there didn't mean to lose though, we usually end up in a tie."

"Or I win." Rubbed Caspian who came from behind.

"You used to because my body was too small, but ever since I turned seventeen you only won once."

"Doesn't change the fact that I win."

"Really? How did that happen?" Adam asked.

Lucy looked as passive as ever while answering:

"He kissed me." The younger man glared at Caspian but he ignored it anyway.

"You liked it." he teased.

"Caspian, stop it." She hissed. Lucy did her best to forget what happened a week ago but it still hurt and Caspian obviously didn't care.

"Sorr-"

"Don't apologize, please." She looked uncomfortable.

Edmund also noticed awkward emotions in Caspian's eyes so he asked Anne.

"What happened last week?"

"Nothing."

"Annabelle, I can see you're lying." She sighed before answering:

"It appears that Caspian and Lucy were in some kind of relationship, intimately, they were arguing about the marriage subject right after the meeting, apparently he said something that hurt her pride, they fought, Caspian kissed her, she got even more angry, slapped him and ended everything, she clearly loved him but he didn't even consider that possibility." Annabelle caught her breath before glancing at Edmund who was beyond shocked, he quickly composed himself but to her it seemed like he was fuming.

"What else?"

"Well I slapped him too."

"Good, and?"

"He confessed to me and tried to kiss me but I stopped him."

The just king's rage got the best of him as he stalked towards Caspian. The young man, who was talking to Lucy, turned around only to receive a punch square in his jaw.

"**THAT'S FOR ANNABELLE**." Then another harder:

"**AND THAT'S FOR LUCY**."

Caspian spit the blood that gathered in his mouth before glaring at him.

"It's none of your business."

"That's my sister, and you hurt her, it's certainly my business."

"What's-?" began Peter but Susan pulled him to side and reasoned with him.

"Now's not the time peter."

"I want to know what that ass did to my sister."

"Believe me I do too, but see how Ed is, he's usually calm, this is no simple matter, I'm begging you let it pass." He reluctantly nodded but with the promise of finding out soon then went back to the fight

"You don't know how guilty I feel about it." Caspian began raising his voice.

"GUILTY?! She deserves more than your guilt." The just king yelled back.

"**STOP**!" All turned towards the valiant queen."Don't talk about me like I'm not even here!"

Adam was stunned with all the drama, life certainly wasn't boring here.

"It was my mistake okay?" continued Lucy.

"How is it your mistake?!" exclaimed Edmund.

"I was too blind, I knew all along that he didn't see me the way I wanted him to."

"Lu-"

"Stop Caspian, nothing can change the past, it's all over now, and we both knew it was never meant to be, now if you'll excuse me."

Lucy ran to the castle still crying leaving a dead silence behind her. Caspian was about to follow her but was stopped by the last person he ever thought would.

"Leave her; you've done too much already." Adam was glaring at him.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?"

He just laughed without humor.

"Well you see you're hurting the woman I've been in love with since I was fifteen, so I guess have every right to." The men were still glaring at each other.

Peter was doing his best to stay composed 'great, jus great' were his thoughts.

* * *

The young prince caught up to Lucy, he knew she would be in the garden. He smiled fondly at the memory.

_Fifteen year old Adam was wondering around the gardens of Cair Paravel. He was tired of the ladies' flirting and Lords talking at the treaty ball between Archenland and Narnia. The only ones he was really fond of were the narnians and their kings and queens; they didn't pretend, they were always honest and treated him as an equal._

_He was about to go back inside but noticed a laughing valiant queen. He couldn't help but gape at her beauty. She was like the sun, shining and radiant. He then noticed a badger with her, Trufflehunter he recalled. She stopped laughing after seeing him._

"_Prince Adam. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." She curtsied as he bowed._

"_Your majesty, the pleasure is all mine."_

"_Queen Lucy, I have to go back to the kitchens, if you may excuse me" demanded the kind badger._

"_Of course my friend, I don't want to delay you any longer" he nodded then set off to his destination._

"_The kitchens?" asked a confused prince._

"_Oh, you see that feast at the party, it was prepared mainly by him, he's the head cook, and very gifted may I add, he only uses few assistants."_

"_You're very fond of him." He pointed._

"_Yes I am, you surely know that our reign began 1300 years ago." He nodded._

"_Back then, Narnia was so much more magical and beautiful, the trees danced, everyone was happy to be freed from the cold winter. But our disappearance caused the telmarines to take over, slaughtered every narnian. It was horrible when we came back. How I missed those noble creatures, but after meeting Trumpkin, Trufflehunter, Glenstorm, Reepicheep and many others, I was finally reminded of the old Narnia, their loyalty is beyond comparison and for that I'll always be thankful."_

_Adam's admiration for this kind hearted queen only grew._

"_You're very wise."_

"_Thank you, but I only became who I am now thanks to Aslan's guidance."_

"_May he guide us as well."_

"_Why don't we go back? People will question our absence."_

"_Of course." He offered his arm and she took it gladly. Of course he earned a glare from the High King but it didn't matter he was falling in love with Queen Lucy the Valiant._

* * *

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW.**


	17. Chapter XVI

**Thank you guys for your reviews, they are a blessing.**

**Please keep up the support and I may surprise you ;)**

**Love you guys :***

**OH and i'm really sorry for the little mistakes in the previous chapters, when i have ime i'll do the revising.**

* * *

**Chapter XVI**

Edmund was so angry. Lucy, his dear little sister, ached for a fool who had eyes on his woman. He was so pissed, Peter wouldn't stop asking questions that he avoided or left unanswered. As much as he despised Caspian at the moment, he still didn't want to see his head getting ripped from his head; literally, and it will surely be the case if Peter ever found out.

Annabelle was gripping tightly on his hands; Lucy didn't come back neither did Adam. Caspian looked… no words could describe him. His face was blank, apart for the red fist marks on his cheeks and cut on his lips that he got from Edmund. Even if he deserved it, she still felt sympathy for him. He wasn't steeling glances at her anymore. His eyes were unfocused and his knuckles white from the tight grip on his hands. She noticed him changing, but she couldn't bear keeping secrets from Edmund. So she told him everything. She could tell that the anger the telmarine king felt at the moment was not directed on him or anyone but himself.

Susan was very worried for her sister, she tried her best to not go after her but she understood that Lucy was no longer a child and needed her time alone. What she wasn't sure of was her sister's feelings towards Caspian. Was it a mere crush? Certainly not. Did she like or love him? She really wished for her sake that it was the first possibility unless Caspian, forgive the language, got his shit together.

Anne leaned her head on Ed's shoulder as he stroked her hair gently and kissed her forehead letting her know that he was finally calmer. She smiled softly at him before wishing that Lucy was okay.

* * *

Lucy didn't care anymore. She ran and ran until she found herself in the castle's gardens, her sobs got louder as she approached her own space. It was a birthday gift from Caspian. He designed a whole place for her. Small cherry trees aligned each side of a stone road. The green grass was beautifully decorated by roses, red and white roses. At the end of the main road, a small pond was constructed, white lilacs floated above its surface; her favorites. She felt so much joy at the fact that he remembered that small detail from their voyage on the Dawn Treader.

She sat on a white bench, on it was engraved the picture of a huge lion, Aslan, and herself hugging him, her face buried in his mane. She looked so peaceful. But what made her cry even more were the words at the back, a small message from the young king.

_To my dear Lucy, with all my love._

_Caspian._

To him, it was probably just a gift for his beloved sister, but to her it held the greatest importance inside her heart.

Her moment was interrupted by a twig snapping. She turned around to see Adam with a pained expression on his face, but also rage. Rage towards the one who made Lucy that vulnerable.

"Are you okay?" he asked her in a soothing voice as he sat next to her.

She quickly wiped her tears and forced a smile, only the ones who knew her well could see right into it, and sadly Adam was one of them and it was getting on his nerves.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. Sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" she looked down, her smile fading.

"I-I don't know."

"Lucy, look at me." When she didn't, his hands went for her chin and gently raised her head.

"Stop pretending." He pleaded.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know damn well what I'm talking about, you're always acting strong and without meaning to you put on walls around you to hide all the pain, I know you Lucy, you can't lie to me. If you feel like crying I will be the shoulder you cry on, just open up to me please." His voice a mere whisper but it was all that the valiant queen needed to give in and sob into his chest, tears were coming from her eyes like fountains but he kept holding her close, warming her with his patience and presence. She didn't want to look weak but couldn't help it, especially with someone like Adam. And it pained her, she was no fool, he clearly loved her, and she won't lead him on, being a victim herself. Such an act was even crueler than rejection.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"You don't even know what I was going to say."

"Please, it may be some kind of dramatic line like, I'm sorry I can't love you, right?"

She flushed and wondered if she was an open book.

"And I thought that my actions will weaver your heart but well."

"I'm serious Adam."

"So I am when I tell you it's okay, and you would understand me better than anyone, I love you, true, but I want you to be happy, and if it was giving you to another man that I deem worthy of you, then I'll do it, painfully yes, but I'll get over it."

"Thank you; you're a great man Adam."

"Now that's a compliment, but don't worry about me, I'll soon find someone who will love me as much as will love her, because as much as I love you I need a woman in my life." He joked but there was truth in what he said.

"How romantic." She retorted sarcastically.

"Right out from a fairy tale right?"

"We're leaving in a world of fairytales, clever boy."

"Oh I know, but with the likes of you, there's no damsel in distress to save."

"Such a disappointment my prince, but soon you'll find your princess." She smiled softly at him.

"The sooner the better and a seductive one I hope." She laughed.

"Pervert!"

"Not a pervert dear, but a man."

They continued fooling around until she felt her eyelids grow heavy and finally surrendered to sleep. The young prince after hearing her breathing slow, kissed her forehead and carried her all the way to her room, and tugged her under the covers, but she was mumbling in her sleep the name of the one person that caused all of this. He sighed, rejection really hurt, he looked at her serene face one last time before stepping out of the room. At the door frame, he noticed Caspian who was looking worriedly at Lucy before turning back to him with an unreadable face.

"Thank you." He said in a low voice, but Adam could also spot jealousy behind the sadness and guilt. At least he cared for her but something was telling him it was more than that. He composed himself before answering:

"Just trying to clean up the mess you caused."

Caspian lowered his head admitting his mistakes.

"We both know that what you feel for her is far from sibling love, so make up your mind before I steal her from you, and believe me I won't be returning her." He threatened before bumping his shoulder while passing him leaving an angry Caspian, even the idea of claiming Lucy made him see red and even he couldn't comprehend it.

* * *

The next morning started with a really awkward breakfast. Peter at the head of the table was glancing between Caspian, who was clearly in a bad mood trying to ignore the giggles coming from Lucy who sat at her usual place but this time, Adam was next to her and he clearly was the one making her laugh. Susan leaned on Annabelle:

"What's up with these two?"

"No idea and Lucy is acting like nothing happened, again!"

"Well, like always, never showing her pain."

Anne sighed and squeezed Edmund's hand:

"Are you okay?"He smiled softly at her and pecked her on the lips.

"Yes I'm good." She blushed while Peter groaned:

"None of that please and Lucy stop giggling like a teenage girl."

"Hello! Pete, I'm a teenage girl."

"We both know you're not."

"Well I look like it so suck it up."

"No one can argue with you, that's for sure." Pointed Edmund.

"Not even you?" asked Adam.

"My skills don't work on my devilish sister, especially when she pulls her puppy eyes, even the strongest would melt under her gaze."

"Well those puppy eyes as you call them are what brought us to Narnia remember?" Lucy retorted.

"True." After seeing a confused prince he added "It led Peter to agree with playing hide and seek, while searching for a place to hide she came upon the wardrobe which led to Narnia which led to her meeting Tumnus the faun."

"Oh, you guys are really old." The youngest queen stepped on his foot as he hissed.

"As I told Caspian before, when you see me with wrinkles and grey hair then you can call me old."

Caspian was surprised to being included in the conversation by Lucy herself but stayed silent nonetheless.

"Okay, okay, I give up."

"Another that lost to Lucy" sighed Peter which caused laughter to fill the room even from the telmarine king. When it quieted down, his eyes met Lucy's, she saw regret, sadness, and guilt but also something that she couldn't decipher. They averted their eyes quickly while pondering each other in their minds.

* * *

**Review, review, review (wow it's like a spell now.)**


	18. Chapter XVII

**Surprise! I stayed up to 2 a.m writing these chapters, so please all of you leave reviews and tell me what you think.**

**This chapter is interesting but I'm not spoiling the fun.**

**Love you guys and nice reading ;)**

* * *

**Chapter XVII**

Peter was panting hard while sitting on the training grounds after breakfast. Adam did the same beside him. They were paring blades and Peter won but he had to admit that his opponent was really good. He turned to him and smiled:

"You're really skilled my friend."

"But you won anyway."

"20 years of practice."

"That's older than me, good grief."

Peter laughed before turning around to watch Annabelle practicing archery with Lucy and Susan. She finally could get the target right and soldiers felt safer, not staying on alert in case an arrow came their way. He was really fond of his future sister-in-law; about that he was utterly sure. She was the one for Edmund even though they only met not long ago.

Edmund watched his lady practice. He made his way towards her and snaked his arms around her waist and pressed her back to his chest. She let out a yelp as he spun her around before putting her down still with the same position and she leaned into his shoulder. Lucy and Susan let them have their moment but both were grinning from ear to ear.

They stood there, Edmund planting a kiss on the nape of her neck from time to time.

"My lady" he broke the comfortable silence "would you do me the honor of dueling with me?" she rolled her eyes at his gallantry but accepted anyway.

They were now face to face, Ed with a sword in his hand and Anne with her twin daggers. She attacked first and Edmund was surprised by her strength but took her blow easily. She held herself pretty well and the just king was impressed. She was a natural, no one could reach that level in less than a month, and his surprise grew when she tripped him. He smiled slyly and turned them around then landed on top of her, with his weight on his forearms trying not to crush her.

She smiled before kissing him completely ignoring their audience. Before things could get passionate someone cleared their throat. 'Always count on peter to interrupt, he clearly needed to find himself a woman' Edmund thought annoyed before helping his own up.

Annabelle didn't feel like blushing at all, she only gave him his prize and she didn't need to shy away from family now that she felt she was really part of it.

* * *

Lucy was merely chatting with Adam. She loved him but not in a romantic way. He was the only one, apart from Edmund, that viewed her as a woman, a strong one that could take care of herself but also needed her time to cry and be weak. He accepted every side of her, but she couldn't see him as more. She truly wished to but couldn't. She wanted just one person and it wasn't him. The person occupying her heart was glaring at them but as soon as she caught his eye he looked the other way.

She had enough, she strode towards him irritated:

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing!" he answered exasperated for a reason she couldn't understand.

"Very well then, you don't want to tell me what's on your mind fine, but I'll give you a piece of mine. Grab a sword NOW!" he did as he was told before she turned to her dark-haired brother.

"I'll borrow one of your swords."

"Uh-Oh."

"What is it Su?" asked Annabelle echoing Adam's question.

"Lucy doesn't use swords unless she's angry or desperate, and both aren't good presage for Caspian at the moment." She explained.

Lucy attacked right then right there with no hesitation. Caspian quickly went on the defensive as he knew she wasn't joking.

"You've hurt me all over and over again and I'm still acting like nothing happened and you don't even seem to care?!" she yelled between blows.

"I can't do it Lucy; I can't see you hurting and be all easy going." He answered between clenched teeth blocking her sword. She threw another blow and he stopped it with their faces inches from each other.

"Whose fault is that? I don't need your guilt and pity; all I want are answers, why were you glaring all day?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." She hit him the hilt of the sword on his chest before laughing without humor:

"Enough with the lies, you know damn well what I'm talking about, every time I'm with Adam all you do is scowl at us."

They both didn't notice the people watching, almost all castle was either on the training rounds or balconies and windows.

He composed himself and finally attacked but she skillfully blocked it.

"Well it seemed like flirting to me." She smirked before landing another blow to his ribs, he grunted.

"Why does it bother you anyway, jealous?" She hissed in a low voice

"I thought you liked me-"

"Liked you?!" the valiant queen was fuming she disabled the young king from his sword before throwing her own.

Caspian didn't have time to question her acts before she pulled him from the collar and crashed her lips on his. Without shyness, he realized that she was a woman that always got what she wanted as her mouth moved roughly against his. She tasted like the sweetest berries and he couldn't believe that he longed for those lips. He responded with as much passion while deepening their kiss. They began breathing harder but didn't want to break the moment they were so lost in. His hands found her hair and he undid her braid, he always preferred when her beautiful curls cascaded down her back. Her arms went around his neck and her hands between his soft hair while his locked around her waist pressing their bodies together. The heat radiating from them made them even more aroused and burn with desire. They both finally pulled back eyes unfocused and breathing hard. Her hand stroked his face while looking at him with confidence, lust and passion.

"I love you Caspian, I've been in love with you since we first met, I may have looked like a child but I was a woman inside, I watched you with so many women but that didn't lessen my love for you even for a moment, and my only wish is that someday you'll accept me." She kissed him softly again before turning to the others. Servants, lords, ladies, soldiers all looked shocked, some green with jealousy, others just stunned at their most unsuspected royals' heated display. Even lord Beltran was looking at them knowingly.

Her eyes landed on Edmund and Anne who nodded encouragingly at her then Susan who looked sad and Adam who was hiding his pain behind a smile. She really didn't deserve such a friend but she couldn't help it. Finally her eyes went to Peter, who was shocked at first then enraged. He about to yell but she stopped him with one look. A look that said 'don't mess with me I'm not in the mood' he made another attempt

"WHA-"

"Peter, don't."

"Caspian? I won't allow it."

"Stop being so protective."

"Protective? I just saw my sister tensely kissing another man that hurt her only a day ago."

"Don't you understand? I'm not a little girl anymore, I'm a full grown mature woman, don't you dare tell me what to do." She hissed,

"Lu, you know him he won't make you happy."

"Yes I know him but I can't help it, my mind tells me I'm fool but my heart says otherwise, you're the one who taught me to always follow it." she told him before looking at Caspian, who was deep in thought and confused then made her way to her room for a much needed bath.

* * *

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW.**


End file.
